The Cure
by The Apple After Poison
Summary: Yeah right... like hermione would ever have Malfoy as a Healer... and as if to accidentally falling for him... but with a little push from fate it may just happen...
1. Just another day

She was going to die. Her whole life had been a lie. She was slowly dying.

Hermione Granger stood on her balcony over looking London. It was a cold foggy day and she could just make the outlines of the buildings in front of her. She shivered lightly and pulled her dressing gown around her for comfort while taking a sip of her steaming mug of coffee.

It had been almost twelve months since the war, and like everyone reads in storybooks, light prevailed.

Flashback 

"Ron Where's Harry?" Hermione yelled above the jinxes, curses, hexes being thrown everywhere. They were currently in the forbidden forest with all other order members and fifth year students and up all fighting the death eaters.

"I don't know. He… was just behind me" Hermione and Ron went limp. They told Harry that no matter what they would be by his side, fight with him, be as one.

"Harry" Hermione whispered through everything going on around them. Ron heard her perfectly clearly. He grabbed her hand and pulled her right as a green curse flew past them. They jumped over the top of a death eater and ran. Both throwing the killing curse in every direction. They managed to get out of the woods unharmed. Until Ron got the back of a horrible curse "RON" Hermione squealed as she bent down next to him.

"Just kept running, I'll be fine Mione'" Hermione stood up and started to run again, before stopping and running back to Ron. She smiled and kissed him on the lips. She quickly pulled away before kissing his forehead and bolting upright. "Run for me Hermione"

Hermione ran, she dodged the killing curse merely and flew her own at the death eater. She jumped over a 6th year, which Hermione hopped to god was not Ginny. She flew a few curses at a group of death eaters duelling Neville, Dean, Seamus. They all yelled thank-you to the wind as Hermione kept running.

She skidded to a Holt, as there was one person in her way trying to get back into the school. Lucius Malfoy.

"Ahh, little mudblood. Do let the adults play" He raised his wand in the air and Hermione staggered back, clutching her wand in her hand behind her back.

"Move Malfoy!" Hermione screamed. It was a pathetic attempt and Lucius thought so to, he laughed and raised his wand higher.

"Everyone will remember the day The Dark Lord ruled once again. You will be nothing but a mere mudblood again. Nobody will miss you!" Hermione smiled, and Lucius could see the venom in her eyes.

"You don't get it. Nobody will miss you" Lucius staggered backwards and felt a sharp jab in his neck suddenly. He slowly turned his head around to see Ginny Weasley smirking and pointing her wand at Lucius. "Everyone will remember the day _Voldemort_ crumbled and Harry Potter saved us all"

"Bye" Ginny said as she kicked him in his backside and he wobbled forwards. Hermione took the opportunity and raised her wand.

"_Avada Kedavra_" Lucius dropped to the ground suddenly and Hermione turned to Ginny and smiled. The next thing they knew a green eye piercing light was being broken through all windows of the castle. Everyone was thrown some fifty feet backwards and a high-pitched screech was formed. "Ginny we have to get-" Hermione was cut short by the great oak wood doors being slammed open.

They couldn't make out the figured due to the green light. All death eaters, students, order members, all stopped fighting to look at the one who came out alive. Ginny ran. She ran into the green piercing light and flung her arms around the one and only Harry Potter.

All death eaters where then put in Azkaban, but claimed to have been under the Imperius curse.

Harry Potter had won, and got the girl. Ginny Weasley.

But when Hermione went to get Ron, she still found him on the ground. A small smile on his lips. Hermione bent down and placed a hand on his cheek; it was cold, and hollow. Hermione felt a hand lightly touch her shoulder. She looked up to see a teary-eyed Ginny and Harry.

Ginny sat down on the other side of Ron, and Harry placed a comforting arm around Hermione.

"You're not alone, you have us. And you'll always have Ron"

End of Flashback 

Hermione sipped her hot coffee again and smiled, before the misty cold feeling got to her and she had to step back inside. She placed her mug on the coffee table and went over to the medicine cabinet. She bought out a brown box with little compartments all labelled from Sunday-Saturday. Hermione opened up her Wednesday compartment and looked at the contents. Three red liquids capsules. Two white and blue tablets. Five plain white tablets and a bright orange capsule. What they were all for, Hermione had no idea. All she knew is that these hard to digest tablets and capsules, were keeping her well.

Hermione placed them on the table and started to swallow them one by one with the help of her coffee. She finished them all and took the last sip of coffee before pushing her hair out of her face and standing up. The phone suddenly rang and Hermione walked over to it.

"Hello…" Hermione said as she picked her coffee mug up and headed towards the kitchen.

"Hey Hermione it's Ginny" Hermione smiled and placed the coffee mug in the sink. She turned around and leaned against the sink.

"Hey Gin, I was just thinking about calling you" Hermione grabbed the nail file and began to play with her nails.

"Coincidence… Anyways, Harry is having a meeting at the ministry today, and I will be bored, would you mind if I popped round and we grabbed a coffee or something?" Hermione mumbled an 'offcourse' and Ginny beamed. "Well great, I'll be there in half an hour" Hermione looked at her watch before saying good-bye and hanging up the phone.

She walked into her bedroom and patted the cat that was lying on her already placed out clothes.

"Crookshanks, you're on my clothes…" Hermione picked the orange cat up and placed him down on the ground. He began to pur whilst weaving in and out of Hermione's legs. Hermione ignored him and got her things before walking over to the bathroom. She laid them on the bathroom sink and began taking her clothes off. Once completely free of clothes she looked at her body in the mirror. She was far to skinny and far to boney for her own liking, but apparently when guys, men and boys whistle at her, being to skinny can be a good thing.

Hermione looked away from her body before pulling her clothes on. She then stood in front of the mirror with a pink pleaded skirt, a white blouse and a denim jacket. Hermione tried with all her might to pull her hair into a ponytail, but the thickness of it restricted her so she put it half up half down, with chunky side fringe. Hermione then put a little bit of blush, mascara, and eyeliner on and placed some mousse in her hair. She looked at the finishing product before sniggering at herself and walking out of the room.

She walked into the bedroom and saw Crookshanks once again huddled up on her bed and placed him on the floor. She opened the door and the cat proudly walked out. Hermione walked over to her wardrobe and slid the door across to reveal her shoes. She got her pair of light pink thongs and put them on. She glanced at the time and saw she had 10 minutes to meet Ginny. Hermione then strutted out of her bedroom and into the kitchen where she gave it a quick tidy up, let Crookshanks outside, straightened the already neatened pillows on the couch and got her bag set up for an easy escape when Ginny came. Hermione sat down on the bench chair and stared into nothingness.

She heard the clock chime ten thirty and she heard the front door pop open.

"Hermione, it's me" Hermione stood up and walked over to greet her guest. She eloped Ginny in a hug and kissed her on the cheek "Do you need to hang round here or can we just go? I saw this cute coffee shop a few days ago"

"Yeah that's fine with me, I'll just grab my bag" Hermione walked into the kitchen and got her easy access bag before meeting Ginny outside the apartment and walking down to the street below. Hermione and Ginny talked about Ginny's new job as a wizard hairdresser until they got to the street below, Ginny lead Hermione to the Leaky Cauldron, which just so happened to be across from Hermione's apartment. They were greeted with warm smiles from Tom as they entered the Leaky Cauldron and headed for the room to get to Diagon Alley.

Hermione and Ginny stepped through the barrier, deep in conversation until Ginny suddenly flung her arm out causing Hermione to be knocked out of breathe.

"What's wrong?" Hermione choked out. Ginny squinted her eyes until they became wide and she burst out laughing.

"Look" Ginny said as she pointed ahead of them. Hermione looked up to see none other than Pansy Parkinson eating at the café Ginny had in mind. "The nerve of her" Ginny started in an angry tone. "You'd think she would never want to show her face in public again!" During the war, Ginny had threatened Pansy to the extent that she ran away crying, saying she was never going to return to the wizarding world again. That was until Ginny saw her at the final battle, with her death eater mask covering her face. Ginny new at once it was her and threatened her again; she told Pansy that if she ever saw her face again she would kill her in an instant.

"Let it go Gin, it doesn't look like she's hurting anybody…" Ginny stood her ground and headed towards the café, Hermione followed at a brisk pace. Pansy obviously saw Ginny coming and bolted upright. Ginny came and stood so close to Pansy, that she could feel Pansy's breath on her neck.

"Can I help you with something Weaselette?" Pansy said in her usual smug voice. The voice of Millicent Bulstrode sniggered behind her. Hermione peeped out from behind Ginny to see Millicent towering over Pansy and Ginny. If you thought she was scary at school, you should have seen her now.

"Yes actually you can, I distinctly remember telling you're pug face that if I ever saw it again I would kill you, and since where in public I can't but, I will give them a show they'll never forget if you don't leave now" Ginny said in a terrifyingly deadly tone. Hermione could only stare wide eyes at her. Hermione then heard the clicking of knuckles together and saw Millicent getting ready to pounce.

"Leave it Millie, This blood traitor doesn't know who she's talking to. Bur I'll forgive her this time" And then with two distinct cracks, Hermione and Ginny where looking at thin air.

"We showed them" Ginny said with a cheery voice. Hermione sighed before entering the café.

"They could have ripped us apart before we even blinked…" Ginny smiled and sat down at a table.

"And that's why we won the battle… Because we blinked and realised they were all a big bunch of fluffy teddy bears" Hermione laughed lightly because a waiter came over to take there orders. Ginny ordered a choc-chip cake and a coffee, whereas Hermione ordered a latte and a cheesecake. "So, hows treatment?" Hermione nodded.

"It's good actually. I'm slowly progressing according to doctors" Hermione smiled as the waiter bought there things over and placed them in front of Hermione and Ginny before going over to another table. Hermione took the spoon off the edge of the plate and skimmed it down the side of her cheesecake before placing it in her mouth.

"Why don't you just do it our way, Hermione? The Medi-witches would fix it in a heartbeat. And it's safer…" Ginny said as she ended with a sip of her coffee.

"Because, my mother had it, my mothers mother had it, my mothers, mothers, mother had it and so forth. They all didn't do it, so I guess I'm going to push through. I'm a strong person Ginny Weasley, for you're information. I guess it's just a weird tradition, which I'm trying to brake…" Hermione smiled half-heartedly before taking another scoop of cheesecake.

"Ok then, but can you just go see a Medi-witch to make sure everything's fine? Please" Ginny reached across the table and put her hand on top of Hermione's hand. "Please" she said softly.

"Alright…" Hermione said in a sigh. There was no way she would have won that fight. She watched as Ginny sipped the last of the coffee, took a last hurried bite of choc-chip cake and stood up. "Where are you going?" Hermione asked as Ginny had already started to heave Hermione up by the arm. Ginny then exited the café and Hermione placed a few Knuts and Sickles on the table. She quickly followed after Ginny who was heading back to the Leaky Cauldron. "Gin, what's going on?" Hermione said out of breathe once she reached Ginny.

"Where going to be late for the appointment" Hermione gave her a confused look before being pulled through the barrier by the hand and led out of the Leaky Cauldron. Ginny lead Hermione down a long street and to another street that was inhabited by muggles everywhere. Ginny looked around before whispering to the window and stepping in. Hermione was completely shocked until she remembered back to fifth year that this was where the hospital was.

She quickly jumped through and followed Ginny down a crowded corridor. The hospital was very dull, it had plain white walls and a few moving paintings here and there. Hermione saw a lady on a hospital bed screaming her lungs out but no voice was heard, she then saw a Medi-witch hand the lady a baby. She passed the room and then saw a little boy sitting on a bed. Hermione slowed down to look at the boy.

He was just staring at Her. Hermione completely stopped and looked at the boy. He had dark brown hair and was between ages 5-8; Hermione looked closely and saw he had pitch black eyes. He smiled before sticking his tongue out. It stretched to the size of a rather large banana before he pulled it back in. He then out stretched his hand and it came all the way over to Hermione. Hermione stared at it with wide eyes and shook the little boys hand.

"Hermione" Ginny called from the end of the hallway. Hermione let go of the boy's hand and waved to him before walking over to Ginny, who was standing at the end of the corridor next to the receptionist. Hermione made her way over and waited for the lady to acknowledge Ginny and herself. Hermione who was getting quite impatient coughed loudly and the lady looked up.

"Can I help you two with something?" A snobbish voice from the lady came. Ginny looked the lady up and down, before sniggering. Hermione knew the lady was an absolute tart so it would take a lot of will power from Ginny not to say anything. She had long Black hair and was tall and slender. She looked somehow familiar though.

"Appointment for Miss Hermione Granger" Hermione was suddenly thrown back. But then it clicked.

"You knew I would have given in!" Hermione said suddenly to Ginny.

"Why offcourse" Ginny said with a smile. She turned back to the lady who was looking at the computer.

"Has Miss Hermione Granger, ever had an appointment here before?" the lady asked in a snobby tone. Hermione shook her head. "Hold on one moment please" she began typing on her computer before looking over to Hermione and sneering lightly. "Alright since you haven't had an appointment before, you will have to have the only available doctor at the moment, he will from now on be you're doctor. So just wait in examination room 5 he wont be long" Hermione nodded before following Ginny down another corridor. The saw a plain white door with the number 5 in fake gold letters.

Hermione and Ginny entered the room. It was plain with a chair or two, an examination table, a desk in the corner with a computer on it a few cupboards and a curtain that covered a tiny corner of the room.

"Mione, why won't you just get it done with magic?" Ginny said as she flopped into one of the chairs. Hermione placed herself neatly on the examination table and ran her hands over the ripples in her skirt.

"I already told you. I will beat this with no magic" Hermione fiddled with her skirt for a few minutes until a side door which she never noticed before opened. In walked a doctor who was quite tall. Hermione couldn't see his face because she was looking upwards at him; the clipboard he was holding was in the way. Hermione glanced over at Ginny who could obviously see him and had a wide mouth, staring at him. "Mione, I'm just going to wait outside" Ginny said in barely above a whisper as she headed to the door and walked out.

"Hi how are you today?" the doctor walked around the other side of the table and placed the clipboard and his jacket down. He momentarily began to wash his hands before spinning around with a big grin on his face. He picked clipboard back up before walking to face Hermione. "I'm you're doctor, and how can I help you Ms…" the man shifted a piece of paper before looking over the top of the clipboard. "Granger" He half choked out. Hermione who had taken up playing with the rim of her skirt, swiftly looked up at her doctor with the pronunciation of her last name. The doctor quickly coughed and headed to get his jacket.

Hermione on the other hand tried to figure out where she had heard that voice. Until it dawned on her. She looked at the man quickly leaving the room and she stood up. He had pure blonde hair and there was only one person in the entire world Hermione knew who had that kind of hair. "Malfoy?"

The man paused momentarily at the door handle before turning to look at a very shocked Hermione Granger.

Hi, I hoped you liked my first chapter, it kind of came to me so I began to write whatever my fingers typed. And viola here you are.

**Kisses for those who review, hugs for those who don't**

**Alex.**


	2. Celebrations are in order

Hermione Granger had just gotten the biggest shock of her life, when fate sort of pushed her and her enemy together, in a small room, with possible sharp objects.

"I thought you died in the final battle?" Hermione asked in confusion as she began shaking her head. She quickly looked at her hands to make sure this wasn't a dream before looking back at Draco Malfoy. "I thought you…" Hermione looked behind herself before realising something very bad. If he was indeed a death eater she could be in big trouble. Hermione suddenly became very weary of her surroundings.

Malfoy placed one hand in the air before he muttered he would be right back. Hermione took the opportunity to look outside the examination room. She flung herself to the door and opened it sharply, Ginny was sitting in a chair reading. Hermione closed the door again and sat on the chair. Malfoy re-entered a moment later with a smirk on his face.

"Well, well, well Granger, it would seem I am the only person available to see you at the moment" Hermione remembered what the receptionist had told her before thinking of the lady. She did look like someone Hermione knew. Then it hit Hermione like a fist full of sand. The receptionist was indeed Cho Chang, who as a matter of fact hated Hermione for one simple reason. She hooked Ginny and Harry up. She new Hermione hated Malfoy so she deliberately made him her doctor.

"As much as I would love to stroll down memory lane and re-cap countless arguments we have had over the years Granger, I am just her to do my job to take you're clothes off and get on the examination table" Hermione's eyes widened as she heard what he said. What a perverted sick man! If he thinks Hermione will just crawl naked onto the table and state that he should take her, then he was obviously reading to many romance novels.

"You're sick" Hermione said as she stood up. Malfoy who had turned around a while ago and was getting set up, turned back to see Hermione reach for her black bag.

"What are you doing?" Hermione looked at Malfoy to see his arms outstretched in a confused tone and way. Hermione saw him holding his wand and a white metal rod in the other. He sighed once he realised what she was doing. "Granger, this is strictly professional" Hermione looked down at her watch before looking back at Malfoy.

"I don't want to take my clothes off in front of you. And I especially don't want you seeing anything the normal eye wouldn't see!" Hermione finished by pulling her denim jacket closer around her body. This was Draco Bloody Malfoy. Son of a death eater. Malfoy sighed once again before indicating to the examination table.

"Then leave them on, just take you're top off" Malfoy looked over at Hermione and saw her deadly glare. "Merlin just leave the sodding thing on and undo a few buttons" Hermione still felt uncomfortable undoing a few buttons from her top but she did it any. She promised Ginny she would see how bad this was the magic way. "What seems to be the problem?" Malfoy asked plainly as he put white latex gloves on.

"Cancer" Hermione stated plainly. Malfoy suddenly froze and looked over at Hermione. She was one of three people to defeat voldemort for crying out loud. And she had cancer. One of the lead causes of death in the world. Hermione lay down and undid the bottom buttons of her top. She stopped one or two buttons before her breasts and took a shaly breathe in. Malfoy turned around and briefly checked Hermione out while she wasn't looking. He then walked over and flicked the lights out before walking back over to Hermione.

"Okay then?" Hermione closed her eyes as she felt and odd sensation come over her. Malfoy had put a clear substance on her stomach. "Okay, have you heard of an Ultra sound? The muggles use it?" Hermione nodded and squirmed as she felt Malfoy rubbing the substance over her skin. "Well I'm going to do the same sort of test, but instead of looking at it from a baby perspective it's going to tell me everything else I need to know" Malfoy then put the metal Rod on her stomach and moved it around carefully.

"How long have you had cancer?" he asked as he moved it around. Hermione didn't answer and continued to keep her eyes tightly closed "I'll find out anyway" Hermione sighed before looking him straight in the eyes. Even in the dark, she could make out the outline of his silvery Grey orbs.

"I don't know, I never asked my doctor at home…" Malfoy suddenly froze before coughing loudly and moving the rod again.

"What stage?" he asked as he looked back down at her stomach. All of a sudden a projection style picture of her stomach came up on the wall in front of them.

"Once again I'm not sure…" Hermione moved awkwardly.

"Ok, so I'm reading on the rod that it's in you're blood" There was a slight pause at the mention of blood before Malfoy started back up again, "I can change that though" Hermione frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Hermione felt Malfoy slop more substance on her stomach that made her shiver slightly.

"I mean I can give you a tablet which would stop any future children getting cancer?" Hermione contemplated it for a moment before mentally slapping herself. What kind of a future mother would she be if she didn't take the tablet?

"I want the tablet," Hermione said softly. Malfoy waved his wand above Hermione's stomach and the substance disappeared. Hermione buttoned her top back up and sat over the edge of the examination table. A hand appeared in front of her face with a bright green tablet. Hermione took it and swallowed it roughly.

"OK take this and in the next week I want you to pop back and I'll see if there are any side affects alright," Malfoy said as he started scribbling down he looked down at Hermione to see her standing up.

"Thanks…" Hermione muttered as she headed over to the door. She suddenly stopped and turned around to face Malfoy. "Am I being a horrible person if I don't get it fixed by magic?"

"In what way?" Malfoy said as he pulled the gloves off and chucked them in the trashcan near the wall.

"I don't know…" Hermione opened her mouth, and then closed it again; she opened it then closed it once more before turning around and going to the door handle.

"There's an 85 percent chance you wont make it if you do it the muggle way" Malfoy said softly. Hermione held onto the door handle and turned around.

"I'll die if I do it normally wont I?" Malfoy nodded and Hermione turned back again. She was suddenly stopped by the sound of his voice.

"I was never at the final battle. After 6th year my mum and me fled" Hermione turned away from the door to look at Malfoy. For the first time in the whole of 10 years she had known him, she noticed that he was just like her. Alone.

"Why are you telling me?" Hermione said with a confused voice. Malfoy leant against the examination table and looked at her before he shrugged.

"Dunno, I just feel I needed to explain myself. Everyone needs a new start at some stage Granger" Hermione glanced at him once more before leaving the room. Hermione walked out of the room and was greet by Ginny.

"So?" she asked in anticipation. "Are you getting it done the magic way?" Hermione looked at Ginny, then at Malfoy's examination room. He walked out and lightly indicated to Hermione before moving his head up. Hermione watched him walk around the corner before looking back to Ginny.

"Yeah…" Hermione said really softly.

"What? I can't hear you" Hermione smiled and looked straight into Ginny's eyes before straightening her back and starting to walk to the receptionist.

"Yeah" Hermione said louder. "I am" Ginny hugged Hermione before they walked over to Cho Chang. "Hi Cho, how are you going?" Cho's eyes suddenly widened and she froze.

"Hi Hermione…" she said as she looked up at the two woman. "And Ginny… er- that's 16 gold pieces and 4 Knuts" Hermione got her wallet out and began searching through it.

"You know it's funny how you gave me Malfoy as my Healer. I mean since we hated each other so much in school, you'd think to give me someone else. But not you Cho, since I got the two lovebirds Ginny and Harry together you have been nothing but I bitch to me if you're wherever I am" Hermione threw the pieces on the bench and stormed out of the reception area. Ginny caught up to her before grabbing her arm and spinning her around.

"Celebration!" Ginny squealed. Twenty minutes later Hermione and Ginny where walking into the ministry with smiles as broad as daylight itself. Hermione and Ginny giggled and laughed there way down to Harry's office. Both imitating the shock and Cho Chang's face once she realised Hermione knew it was her. They knocked three times on Harry's red oak door before Harry answered with a big smile.

"When two beautiful women show up at a lonely mans door … it can't mean anything good" Hermione and Ginny chuckled while Ginny hugged Harry and they walked in. "How can I help you two ladies?" Hermione and Ginny both took a seat in the visitor's chair and Harry took a seat behind his desk.

"Hermione decided to get the cancer fixed by magic" Harry suddenly stood up and raced over to hug Hermione.

"That's wonderful… have you booked a date yet?" Hermione shook her head from side to side until she suddenly felt her mobile in her bag jump into action and vibrate like mad. Hermione held one finger up before reaching into her bag. She rustled around for a moment before getting her all black cell phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?" Hermione asked in a confused voice.

"Hermione…? Are you there?" Hermione looked confused for a moment or two before it clicked.

"Dad?" Hermione asked in puzzlement.

"Hi sweetie, how are you?" Hermione sighed before exiting the room. She returned a few minutes later to find Harry and Ginny tangled together entwined in a passionate kiss. '_I'll have that one day'_ Hermione thought before she coughed loudly making Harry and Ginny separate and act like angels. "Alright I spoke to my dad and he is really happy, he can't wait to see me"

"That's really good, you should invite him down and have dinner with my family tonight" Ginny said as she fixed her hair up. "I'll owl mum and tell her to get the house ready. OH we should go shopping for groceries. Maybe we should-" Ginny began rambling on before Hermione interrupted.

"GIN! Dad said he wants everyone to come visit him, he has to away early on business tomorrow, and plus it will give you're parents a brake" Ginny and Hermione were ushered out of the room by Harry and told to go and get ready for the party later that night. Hermione apperated home not long after biding Ginny adieu and walked in the front door of her apartment. She walked straight up to the back door and let the cat wander in before sidestepping him and pulling his cat treats down from on top of the coffee table.

"Hello baby, did you miss mummy? Did you miss her? Yes you did, yes you did" Hermione gently patted the cat in between his ears before tripping over her own feet and landing with a _thump_ on the ground. "Oww…" Hermione managed to say. She put her hand on the coffee table to help her stand up, right before her hand slipped and she fell back to the ground again, but this time the _Daily Prophet_ fell onto her face. Hermione slowly pulled it away but glanced at a few headlines as she did. One particular article caught her fancy.

**Malfoy Generously donates. Again.**

_It would seem that Draco Malfoy (son of the former death eater Lucius Malfoy), is trying to find his place in the wizarding world. Due to the reputation Malfoy had received from his 'former' father Lucius, Draco claims to be trying to rid the bad boy image by generously donating a staggering one million gold pieces to St. Mungo's. Now whoever said money couldn't by happiness never had a new bed to sleep on. _

_Draco Malfoy donated one million dollars to the local hospital St. Mungo's as a part of his charitable side of heart not to many had seen. 'I am trying to rid of the bad reputation my father has caused. I recently passed my Healers degree and was offered a job here straight away. Money is no option for me in this life, and I was more than happy to give my money to a needy cause'_

_Draco recently signed a check that would be handed to the poor children who are sick and orphaned to the hospital. With He Who Must Not Be Named recent downfall, there are hundreds more children, getting sick, dying or badly infected. With the money Malfoy donated we will have the facilities to update our children's section (which was currently falling apart) and have enough medicines and charms to help the children._

_Every single person at the Prophet would like to thank Mister Malfoy tremendously on his divine donation, and we wish you all the best for the near future. Hopefully this isn't the last thing we hear from you._

_Rita Skeeter. _

Hermione snorted before throwing the paper over her head. Malfoy hadn't changed; he just wanted an easy access back into the wizarding world. And money was definitely an option.

"Stupid Malfoy and he's stupid money" There was a light tap at the window and Hermione spun around to see a brown bird perched on the ledge. She slowly stood up while groaning and walked over to the non-noticeable owl. It dropped the letter in her hand snappily and flew away; apparently a reply was not needed. "Well, well, well speak of the devil" Hermione muttered as saw St. Mungo's stamped on the back. Hermione made no effort while opening the envelope and scanned through it before chucking it on the coffee table.

_Granger,_

_Come by on Wednesday next week. 11:30 is fine with me. I do not need a reply because you will most likely argue that this time is not convenient for you._

_And as you might not remember I am you're healer and it is like marriage, I will not stop being you're healer until you die, which might I add is unfortunate for me, but as it so happens the healer you get is the ONLY healer you have. _

_Be at the appointment and we can get ready for you're treatment._

_Draco Malfoy_

Hermione walked over to her diary before looking at the dates. It truly isn't coincidence how the only time on that particular day she is free for an hour. 11:30-12:30 is free.


	3. The Father's Girlfriend

"Hello?" Hermione asked as she knocked on her Dad's front door before walking in without any warning. Hermione walked past the lounge room on her right before something caught her eye. She walked in there and paused before making eye contact with a blonde lady. She was tall and slender, not much older than Hermione herself. Maybe late thirties? Ok so maybe she was a lot older than Hermione but she still looked young.

"Oh my gosh you must be Hermione!" The woman skipped over to Hermione and pulled her into a bone-wrenching hug. "I have heard so much about you, you're father always talks about you. I have been waiting a long time to meet you" Hermione half smiled before trying to look anywhere else besides the woman.

"That's funny I can't mention the same about you…" Hermione muttered under her breath as her father walked in the room.

"Tequila time" he sang as he set two glasses down on the table. He then noticed Hermione and the woman and almost had a heart attack. "Hermione! What are you doing here?"

"The party? You know the one about cancer and me being treated… Hi I'm Hermione, Sandy's daughter and you are?" Hermione said as she leant over the coffee table and clasped hands with the woman in front of her.

"I'm Melissa, Sandy's fiancé" Hermione stood their gob smacked.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said as she retracted her hand. She looked from her father, to this, this, this woman who could be young enough to be her SISTER. There was suddenly a knock at the door, and the blonde walked over to answer it. Hermione and her dad just stood there looking at each other.

"Congratulations!" Molly Weasley chimed as she walked through the front door and eloped Hermione in a hug. Hermione turned her attention away from her father. She would deal with him later, and hugged Molly. After Molly were Arthur, Ginny, Fred, George, Charlie, Remus, Tonks, Hagrid, and Harry.

Hermione quickly whipped her wand out before remembering about _Melissa_. She grudgingly put it back in her back pocket and began to pull the coffee table out of the way. "Molly can you help me please?" After 20 minutes of setting up, food, drinks and an area to walk around and mingle in Hermione finally had time to relax.

Hermione walked over to Fred and George who tackled her into a big hug.

"Ah-haa" Fred said as he pulled away form Hermione. "You look great"

"Yeah Hermione, why do you always have to look so good?" George said as he kissed Hermione's hand.

"Oh you're so sweet. Now eat my father out of house and home and do something… Dramatic tonight" Hermione smiled sweetly before excusing herself from the twins and walking over to greet Tonks and Remus. "Tonks…" Hermione said as they hugged lightly. "And Remus" Hermione said before hugging him as well.

"Hermione, how are you? How's the… cancer?" Remus said in somewhat of an undertone.

"I'm good, and I'm glad I'm getting the cancer treated by magic, my healer Malfoy really pointed-" Remus who was eating a mini weaner, suddenly choked and Tonks had to wack his back really hard.

"Malfoy… Draco Malfoy?" Tonks said as she whacked Remus on the back. Hermione covered her mouth with her sleeve and turned her head away slightly before blushing.

"Yeah" Hermione mumbled. "I'm just going to go… chat with Molly…" Hermione said as she backed away. She walked over to molly and started small talk.

The night to Hermione was a complete success. She got to talk to Melissa, who in fact was really nice and they both had a lot in common. She talked to her dad who couldn't have been more proud of her, along with Molly and Arthur Weasley. Fred and George let inside exploding fireworks, which made her dad almost have a heart attack. But none the less Hermione had a great time.

After a long night of laughs Hermione finally collapsed on her sofa and pulled the blanket off the back of the couch onto her cold body. She snuggled up close to the warmth of her blanket and closed her eyes.

After what seemed like a few minutes sleep Hermione awoke to a white room. She went to itch her nose and realised there were nose plugs in it. She then realised there where wires attached to her arms and chest. She opened her eyes wider and they came into focus on a hospital room. Her stomach rolled with pain inside and Hermione gasped.

"Ahh, you're awake good. Take this" Hermione who had shut her eyes due to the force of the light opened them again to see Draco Malfoy hovering over her bed. He waved his wand and Hermione felt an instant realise in her stomach.

"Wha… what happened" Hermione said as she attempted to sit up. It didn't go quiet well so she just fell back down.

"Ahh, I'm not sure. I've been waiting for you to wake up for a few days now so you can answer some questions" Malfoy walked to the other end of the room and Hermione rolled her eyes around the room. He returned with a black clipboard and was writing something down. "Ok, did you drink anything?" Hermione squinted her eyes and then the memories flooded back.

"Yes" Hermione said in a sheepish voice.

"Did you mix alcohol with tablets" Hermione's head shot up and she stared at Malfoy. She wasn't some sort of drug person.

"I'm not a drug-o if that's what you're implying Malfoy, I would never go near that stuff!" Hermione said sharply. Malfoy sighed and wrote her progress down in big bold letters. **Is recovering very well, is able to snap and be rude to her healer, nothing out of the normal.**

"That's not what I meant Granger. I meant like Panadol, head-ace tablets, PMS tablets (Hermione snorted) I'm just saying Granger there are a hundred different sorts of tablets you could have taken" Hermione squinted her eyes again as she tried to think of what happened.

"I might have had a bit too much to drink, but I'm not an alcoholic if that's what you're-" Malfoy sternly interrupted.

"Did I say you were? Everyone likes to drink occasionally Granger, did I say anything was wrong with that?" Hermione felt taken aback, she wriggled around on her bed.

"I took head-ace tablets. Three of them" Hermione said firmly. She looked in the other direction of Malfoy. There was a long silence and all was heard was the sound of a quill scratching the parchment.

"Now, from what I can gather" Malfoy pulled a little light out of his pocket, and turned Hermione's head around to face him. When his thumb connected with Hermione's cheek to open her eye more, Hermione felt chills run down her spin. "You had an allergic reaction to head-ace tablets and alcohol. In other words don't mix tablets and alcohol. I'm going to put you on a special drip which will clean you're blood system every few hours. But if you did take drugs it could kill you because of the cancer-" Malfoy was rudely interrupted by Hermione.

"I didn't take drugs!" Hermione snapped angrily. Malfoy tapped the bed with his wand and Hermione felt more comfort applied to her back and bum. "How did I get here? And how long ago?" Hermione asked as she reached for the jug of water next to her bed and poured herself a glass.

"A Ginny Weasley admitted you 5 days ago. She went to you're apartment and you where unconscious on the couch. She bought you straight to me" Hermione yawned and placed the glass back down. "I'll be back in 2 hours, get some rest. Ok"

"Ok" Hermione said with her eyes closed. She waved Malfoy good-bye to get some well-needed sleep, even though she had been unconscious for 5 days. Malfoy on the other hand watched Hermione for a little while before exiting the room. Whatever was going on with his mind, he had to snap out of it fast.

Hermione awoke peacefully the next day to find Ginny leaning over her bed. "Mum, Mum she's awake" Ginny exclaimed as she happily leaned over Hermione.

"Oh good, nothing to serious then?" Molly said with a hint of anticipation in her voice. Hermione groggily sat up and Ginny laced a few pillows behind her back. Hermione opened her eyes wide before coming into focus with Molly and Ginny.

"No, I just had an allergic reaction to the head-ace tablets I took" Hermione said in a low whisper, her throat was in agony.

"It probably didn't help that you drank so much" Ginny said in an I'm-you're-mother tone. "Mum can you give us a minute?" Molly nodded and trotted out of the room with her knitting needles closely behind. "And smoked so much" Hermione practically gagged at what Ginny said.

"WHAT!" she said in a tiny whisper.

"Hermione" Ginny stared. "You're dads girlfriend offered you marijuana and you took it. By the time I found you she was slipping this white powdery stuff into you're drink. I quickly grabbed you and apperated you home when she wasn't looking…" Hermione stared at Ginny in shock. SHE HAD BEEN DRUGGED! And by her dads girlfriend! Hermione had a million things running through her brain but the only sound she heard the loudest was. Draco Malfoy

"Get Malfoy" Hermione said waving her to the door. "Quickly get him!" Hermione said in a hurried whisper. Ginny crinkled her noise at Hermione and shook her head.

"But you're fine now Mione'" Hermione gave Ginny a deadly glare and pointed towards the door.

"Get Draco Malfoy right now!" Hermione said in a tedious tone. Ginny bustled out of the room and Hermione heard her screaming for Malfoy. A few minutes later Hermione could barely keep her eyes open and her mouth was hanging open, her arm lay hanging on either side of the bed and her head bobbed around every so often.

Malfoy then walked into the room with his green coat on. "What is it Granger? I'm busy"

"Drug…" Hermione tried to whisper but instead it came out, as 'Pug' her mouth wasn't reacting to what her brain was telling her.

"What?" Malfoy said as he moved over to the bed and examined Hermione's eyes with the mini torch.

"Drugs…" Hermione whispered again. Malfoy obviously couldn't hear her.

"What are you saying Granger? Spit it out alre-"

"DRUGS!" Hermione said as loud as possible. Malfoy's eyes widened and he quickly pulled his wand out before tapping Hermione on the forehead with it.

"Shit" Malfoy mumbled before ushering Ginny out of the room quick start, and walking over to the bed. He pressed a big purple button and in a matter of seconds 5 or 6 people wearing lab coats showed up.

"What's wrong?" one said. Hermione's head bobbed around before she closed her eyes and fell unconscious.

"Cancer. She was drugged and didn't know. I put her on the by-lap drip" the other's eyes widened before one waved his wand and Hermione's bed flew up into the air. They all headed down to the medical room, and Malfoy was the last out.

"Malfoy" Ginny saw Hermione go past and gasped. "What's wrong with her?" Ginny said in a hurried voice

"I don't know yet, why didn't you tell me she was drugged when you bought her in!" Ginny felt her eyes begin to water and she looked away.

"I- I- I thought-" Ginny stuttered.

"Yeah well you thought wrong!" Draco said as he began walking away from Ginny. He turned back and just stared at her. "You may have just killed her" Ginny went limp and she stared at Draco Malfoy. He quickly turned away and followed the other healers and Medi-witches.

Ginny sat outside the operating room for hours on end. After all the Medi-witches came out Ginny quickly stood up and walked over to Malfoy.

"Malfoy what's-" Malfoy cut in before she could finish.

"She's fine. We treated her for everything, and she will be awake in a few hours. Go home, get some sleep. Return tomorrow morning" Ginny nodded and she looked up at Malfoy. "Look, I'm sorry about before. I was pretty peeved off alright" Ginny nodded once more before she unexpectedly leaned forwards and hugged Malfoy. Before he could respond she had walked away to meet up with her mum. They soon apperated home.


	4. Visiting the ward

Hermione sat up in the bed and re-adjusted herself before lying back down. Hospital beds in her opinion were horrible uncomfortable. Hermione gazed around the room, hoping something interesting would jump out at her. Unfortunately nothing did.

She looked at the food next to her bed and groaned loudly. The food was horrible. It made her want to gag every time she looked at it. Today was pasta day, but according to Hermione it tasted like Tofu.

Hermione then proceeded to press a little black button, which was apart of the bed movement panel. She waited a few minutes and nothing happened so she pressed it again. Suddenly the hospital room door opened and in strode Malfoy.

"Can I help you with something Granger?" Hermione bit the right side of her cheek, as she forgot what she wanted. "I'm really busy is there something you need?" Hermione then remember what it was.

"Do have a few books or something I can read? It is terribly boring in here" Malfoy looked around the room then down at his watch.

"Er- we have books but you're going to have to follow me. Put you're slippers on and bring the drip with you, you can come with me for an hour or two" Hermione smiled and immediately sat up.

"I just realised why I asked you to get me the book," Hermione said as she held onto her aching stomach. She forced herself to stand up but that didn't help in the slightest, she then proceeded to slide her slippers on and drag the long metal pool with a drip on it behind her. "Please can you do something for my stomach?" Hermione said as she waddled behind Malfoy, up the hallway.

"No, there only contracting. They haven't had enough exercise lately" Hermione groaned and wondered were they were going. They entered the right wing of the hospital and Hermione looked around. It looked as though the area was getting younger and younger. There were toys scattered here and there and pictures all over the walls.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked as she looked out of the window. There was a playground with little children playing on it.

"You want to read right?" Hermione gave Malfoy and odd look.

"Right" she said in a slight nervous voice. Malfoy suddenly stopped at a door and opened it. He was waiting for Hermione to go through it first

"Well then you wont mind if you have some listeners" Hermione gave him another odd look before walking in the room. She gasped as what she saw. There were children everywhere, jumping on beds reading, drawing, painting, and running around. "ALL KIDS ON DECK" Malfoy yelled out to the room. All the kids happily looked up and ran over to Malfoy. Some hugged him and others stood in front of him. After no time at all, all children were standing in front of a nervous Hermione and a very happy Malfoy. "Now kids, this is Hermione Granger. Say hello"

"Hello Hermione Granger" they all chanted to her happily. Hermione felt a nudge at her side as Malfoy just elbowed her.

"Hi" she said quickly and nervously.

"Alright now go and set the reading area up, Hermione is going to read to you for a while" Hermione smiled before to little girl grabbed both her arms and began to pull her away from Malfoy. Malfoy on the other hand turned around and was leaving.

"I… wait… what… help," Hermione said as she looked around everywhere. She was pushed into an enormous comfy beanbag and she looked up. They were all staring at her. "Hi. I'm Hermione, how about we go around the room and you can tell me you're names" Hermione smiled at herself.

Malfoy on the other hand left the room and walked past a large one-way mirror. He looked in at Hermione smiling with the kids and he smiled before leaving.

"Im Sarah" a little girl with long blonde hair said as she stood up. She had burn marks down half her body and her hair on the left side of her head was badly burnt. "That is Ashleigh and Hayley. They are my best friends" Hermione looked at the girls Sarah pointed to. They were also burn victims. It tore her heart in half seeing these children being so brave. "But they aren't" Sarah's smile turned to a sneer as she pointed at three boys.

"Hi" Hermione said shyly.

"I'm Jacob," a boy up the back of the group said. He had dark brown wavy hair and had a drip magically hanging behind him. "And this is Matheson and Henry" Hermione looked past Jacob to see two tall muscular boys behind him. The two boys were also burn victims. The rest of the children went through and said their names until a little girl around the age of three tugged on Hermione's hospital dress.

"Excuse me, can you read this?" Hermione looked at the girl and smiled, she had dark curly brown hair and light brown eyes. She didn't have any hands and was in a magic wheelchair. Hermione took the book off the girls lap and opened it.

She began reading and soon enough most of them were drifting off to sleep. Hermione to closed her eyes for a moment and fell into the comfort of the beanbag. Just before Hermione fell to sleep, she felt a little girl with blonde hair crawl onto her lap and pull her arm around her. Hermione drifted into a peaceful sleep.

"Granger" A soft but yet annoying voice said next to her. "Psst, Granger" Malfoy said a bit louder than before. Hermione groggily opened her eyes and tried to sit up but her body was in too much pain. She glanced at her surroundings, it was nighttime.

"Where am I?" Hermione said quite loudly.

"Shh" Malfoy murmured before picking the little sleeping girl off of Hermione's lap and placing her on the bright pink bed in the far right corner. Malfoy motioned for Hermione to follow and after a few minutes of struggling to get up she managed to stagger towards Malfoy. He waved his wand and instantly Hermione's drip floated up into the air. "Come on" He muttered as he opened the door.

Hermione looked back at the sleeping children. She smiled and looked at Jacob who was sleeping next to Sarah. Hermione felt pressure on her lower arm and looked to see Malfoy slowly pulling her out of the room. They walked down the corridor with a few lights on in silence until Hermione broke it.

"That was amazing" Hermione said as she remember talking to the children.

"Yeah" Malfoy said softly. He then turned into a random corridor and Hermione followed.

"Where are we going?" Malfoy stopped and strode over to the window. Hermione painfully (even though she ignored it) walked over to the window. She saw a cute little restaurant outside in the hospital courtyard there were little light fairies flying around everywhere and a few waiters serving customers. "Where going to a restaurant?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"Well ever since you arrived a few weeks ago, all I've ever heard is you complaining about the food. So were going out for dinner… even though it's still on hospital grounds" Hermione watched as he put his hands in his white (doctor) jacket and started walking down the stairs to the courtyard.

"But- but- but…" Hermione frowned. "Isn't that classified as a date?" Hermione asked in confusion. She watched as Malfoy turned around and smiled.

"Yeah I guess it is" Hermione then watched as he walked down the stairs. She followed and looked around once she got to the bottom. There were a few patients and family members eating, and it was then that Hermione realised it was formal wear.

"Malfoy" Hermione said quickly as she tried to cover herself. She watched as Malfoy pulled his jacket off and underneath was a plain white suit and a black shirt underneath. Hermione pulled on his sleeve. "Look at me?" Hermione said as she looked down at herself. Malfoy then put his hand up in the air and ushered two ladies over. One lady grabbed Hermione's right arm and the other grabbed Hermione's left. They pulled her into a change room and began to take her clothes off.

Hermione squealed lightly and tried to keep her thin piece of material on. Malfoy on the other hand chuckled as he heard her squeal and saw underneath the changing room that she was lightly jumping. Back to the changing rooms the two women put a brand new black bra on Hermione and no matter how much she tried to cover herself they just kept going.

"Please stop" Hermione said as they clasped the bra up and pulled on plain black lacy boy-leg underwear.

"Please" the elderly lady out of the two started "We are professional dressers. There is nothing you have got that we haven't seen" Hermione immediately relaxed, she felt semi confidant that they were professionals now. The lady then preceded to pull what Hermione could see was a plain dress.

They zipped the back of the dress up and Hermione turned around to look in the mirror. The dress was a floor length black dress. It had a long slit up the side and went to Hermione's mid thigh (She consciously imagined the slit wasn't there). The top had no straps and fit her breasts perfectly. It went tight all the way down the top half of her body until it got to her thighs. The ladies then slipped some black closed toed point heels on.

They sat Hermione down on the chair, which appeared out of nowhere. One lady began painting Hermione's nails and the other tapped her wand on Hermione's head and her hair turned into tight ringlets. She then pulled most of Hermione's hair up but left a few strands down. She turned Hermione around with her newly painted nails and waved her wand at Hermione's face.

Hermione felt her face massaged quickly then a bit of make-up come on. She turned and looked in the mirror to see brown Mascara, brown Eyeliner, gold eye shadow and sparkly clear lip-gloss. On lady then pulled on Hermione's arms and she walked out of the change room.

Malfoy who had taken to fiddling with his nails began to look up when he heard a loud (Nothing suss) cough. He slowly looked Hermione up and his breathe caught in his throat. She looked beautiful. He quickly coughed it away and held his arm out. Hermione accepted and smiled, as she was led to a table outside.

It was a nice night and the stairs were shining brightly. After they sat down all lights in the courtyard came on making a nice misty gold colour appear everywhere. Malfoy motioned for Hermione to look out to the garden and when she did she gasped. There was a beautiful statue of a lady holding her baby. There were all different coloured lights and flowers everywhere.

"She's beautiful," Hermione whispered, still looking at the statue. She thought Malfoy hadn't heard her but he had, he smiled at Hermione and felt his heart leap when she smiled.

"Yeah she is" Malfoy said as he still gazed at Hermione. She turned to look at him and lightly blushed.

"You're not even looking at the statue," Hermione said as she looked down at her lap. She looked up to see Malfoy look away. A man then walked over and placed a silver bucket, which floated next to Malfoy. He then pulled the bottle of Champaign out and poured a little bit in the glass for Malfoy. He placed the glass to hips lips and sipped the little bit of Champaign.

"Perfect" Malfoy said as he glazed over at Hermione. The waiter then turned Hermione's glass upright and poured her then Malfoy a glass. He strode away leaving the two alone.

"Thank-you" Hermione said after she sipped her Champaign. She placed the glass back down and looked over at her other companion at the table.

"The nights not over yet" Malfoy said as he also placed his glass down. Hermione gave him and odd look.

"What do you mean?"

"Well all I'm saying is the night isn't over" Hermione left the soon to be battle in defeat. She looked up to see the waiter walking over with three plates balanced on one arm. He placed one down in front of Hermione then Malfoy and a salad down in the middle of them. "I took the liberty of ordering for you, is that fine?"

"Yes, that's fine" Hermione said as she put a light salad on her plate. They ate in silence but something just wasn't right according to Hermione. "So, with all these patients and nurses walking around the hospital, have you fallen in love yet?" Malfoy smirked and Hermione lightly smiled.

"I don't do the whole patient Healer thing. It gives a bad name" Hermione picked at a few lettuce leave and Malfoy ate the tomatoes.

"Malfoy" Hermione started not really knowing where it was heading. "Why are you being so nice? You're not usually nice to the people you have arguing, tormented and loathed for seven years, but why?" Draco placed his fork down and looked at Hermione.

"I don't know. I guess I see something in you I always wished I had" Hermione lightly snorted before taking another bite of her salad.

"What on earth do I have that you would want?" Draco shrugged and took a mouthful of his salad.

"Love" Hermione paused and looked up. What did he mean love? Half the nurses in the bloody hospital loved him. He could get love anywhere and everywhere he wanted.


	5. The Evening ends

Hermione smiled as Draco accompanied her back to her hospital room. She slowly let out a little giggle as he said a little joke and she lightly blushed. Draco ruffled his hand through his hair and sighed. Although he had to admit, Hermione Granger was an obnoxious, intolerable, annoying AND insufferable, but there was just something about her, which made Draco want to be interested in everything she said. It made him want to hug her, hold her, kiss her… 'What is wrong with me?' Draco thought as he turned to face Hermione who was blushing and pulling her hair over her left shoulder.

Slowly Draco pulled to a stop and opened Hermione's hospital door. Hermione smiled and walked in before turning around and standing in the doorway. "Thank-you for tonight, I had an amazing time" Draco genuinely smiled and put his hands in his pockets before leaning against the doorframe.

"Same, even though have to listen to you for over 4 hours" Hermione smiled and playfully hit him on the arm.

"Shut-up you" Hermione looked down at the dress and played with a tiny stand that was revealing itself. "I'll get the dress back to you soon…"

"No, it's yours… anyways who else do I know that would fit into a dress made specifically to fit you're body" Hermione lightly blushed and covered her smile with her hand. Draco looked at his watch before breathing in through his teeth, making an odd noise. "Look, I'm off the clock for the next few days and you'll have Healer Anderson but I'll see you when I get back" Hermione nodded.

Ever so slowly both adults looked into each other's eyes and Draco inched forwards slightly. Hermione watched as everything went in slow motion, as she too moved forwards also. There lips were almost touching when Hermione closed her eyes and moved her head down. Draco took this as an opportunity and placed a comforting hand on Hermione's neck and check before moving her head up to look at him.

He placed a soft gentle kiss on Hermione's lips before straightening up properly. He placed the other hand on her neck and cheek. Hermione felt her eyes begin to water and slowly a tear trickled its way down her cheek. She placed her hands around his wrists and kissed back. After a few moments Draco slowly pulled out and looked at Hermione. He wiped the tear away and waited for her to open her eyes.

"It's ok, I'll catch you if you fall" Draco whispered gently. Hermione opened her tear-stained eyes and looked at Draco. She just kissed her school nemesis and enjoyed it. BUT what about Ron? What about everything Hermione ever had with him. Just because he was gone didn't mean she still didn't love him… just because he was gone didn't mean she had to stop loving him.

"I've already fallen" Hermione whispered back softly. Draco took a step back and gave a slightly nervous smile before turning around on the spot and walking back down the corridor alone. Hermione felt her eyes begin to water again and she turned back into her room. 'What was wrong with me?' Hermione thought as she leant against the now closed door. Ever so slowly a small sob escaped her lips and she crumbled against the door. Hermione pulled her knees up to her stomach and rested her head on her knees. 'I love Ron' Hermione repeated to herself several times before slowly gaining her strength and standing up again.

She stumbled over to the uncomfortable bed and was soon asleep with all her clothes, make-up, shoes and hair on and up.

The next few days went by slowly for Draco. He missed going into work and hearing his number one patient complain, he missed excitedly looking at his pager when it began buzzing furiously hoping to god it was Hermione Granger. But most of all Draco missed sneaking peaks at her when she wasn't looking.

So today was the day that he was going back to work. He spent a fair few minutes doing his hair; he bought new after-shave and most importantly a single white rose to be given to her. 'What is wrong with me?' Draco thought as he took one last look in the mirror. 'I can't believe I'm nervous to go see Granger' Draco paused before looking down at the rose. "I'm not falling for her I'm simply… keeping her company…" Draco muttered before turning around on the spot. He walked straight over to his office in the main lobby and opened the door. His room was biggish with a leather couch just behind the door and a desk opposite the couch, next to the couch was dozens of boxes full of files and papers and a huge filing cabinet.

He then walked over to his desk to see a whole bunch of mail on top of his filer and a big number 3 flashing on his answering machine. Draco slowly pressed the delete button on all messages and threw his mail out. There was a knock at the door and Draco looked up to see his secretary, Jade walk in. Jade had short black hair and wore the usual short skimpy shirt and see through blouse.

"Jade haven't I already talked to you about the way you dress?" Draco asked as he sat down in his seat. Jade walked around to his side of the desk and leant against the desk.

"Yes but you see, I always catch you looking at me so it must be a good thing" She gave Draco a wickedly cheeky grin before lightly pushing aside he blouse to reveal her cleavage.

"Please cover up or I will have to take a more severe action" She forcefully pulled it closed and handed him another batch of mail.

"Pansy called. She said that if you don't stop deleting her messages and throwing out her mail she will personally come down here and declare you two are in love to the entire hospital" Draco shuddered and ushered Jade off of his desk.

"Tell her I am extremely busy and I will catch up with her in a few weeks" Draco shuffled through a few papers before calling out to Jade who was just leaving the room. "Jade wait, have you seen my patient timetable?"

"In the mail" Jade sang out before she left room to return to her own desk. Draco picked up the envelope, which said 'Private- Timetable' Draco, sighed before opening it. OK first on the list was to visit the kids. Draco smiled as he remembered Hermione talking to them. He then pulled his white jacket on and headed to the hallway.

Draco arrived at the room door half expecting to see Hermione, half expecting to be welcomed warmly by a whole bunch of little kids. He proudly opened the door and walked in to see all the kids jumping up and down, running around and around, singing, dancing playing.

"ROUND OFF" Draco called to no one in particular. All the kids looked up happily and ran over to stand in front of Draco.

"Draco! Draco" Sarah squealed as she ran over to Draco and leaped in his arms. Even though Draco new it was wrong, he favoured Sarah. She was just like him at that age. Carefree, happy, smart, aware of everything, but there was the bad side which came along with the smirk, rudeness, obnoxiousness, ignorant, and everything has to be about themselves. "Guess what!" Sarah said merrily as she flicked her hair out of her eyes.

"What?" Draco said as he gave a big smile and placed her on her bed.

"Hermione Granger came back again, she read to us again, AND she said she will come back again and-" Draco cut into the child's jibber jabber to see if he heard correctly.

"Hermione Granger?" Sarah nodded.

"A-huh" Sarah bit her nail and Draco playfully squatted her hand away.

"Did she er- (cough) say anything about anyone?" Sarah gave a huge smile and kicked her legs back and forwards on the bed.

"She mentioned something about a handsome blonde" Sarah said before she gave a huge fake smile.

"And?" Draco said as he sat down on the bed opposite her.

"I promised I wouldn't tell" Sarah said as she covered her mouth with her hand. "Hermione said it's our little secret," She mumbled before jumping off of the bed and running over to her friends.

"Hi Draco" came an oddly cheerful voice from behind himself. Draco rigidly turned around to see Jacob standing there. "So I over heard you and Sarah talking" Draco nodded. "I can tell you what Hermione said. I wasn't meant to be listening but I was" Draco nodded and thought about the trust Hermione gave Sarah.

"What did she say?" Draco asked eagerly.

"She said that you gave her a black dress with a long slit up the side. She also said you took her out for dinner and she had a wonderful time, and that she thinks you are really Handsome and smart and more stuff like that" Draco became cocky and raised his eyebrows.

"Was that all" Jacob nodded before walking away.

Draco spent the next few hours checking up on all the kids and feeding them before heading over to the elderly persons part of the hospital.

"Hi Mrs Woodchuck, how are you?" An elderly woman around the age of 90 looked up from the book she was reading. She was short and chubby with a lot of grey frizzy hair on top of her head.

"Healer Draco, is that you?" Draco looked at the clipboard at the end of her bed and ticked a little checked box.

"Yes it is, how are you this fine day?" Draco said quite loudly as he walked over to the woman and shined his wand in her eyes. The elderly woman smiled and subtly nodded her head.

"As good as someone can get who is blind and partially deaf" Draco chuckled and pulled his wand out. He tapped her stomach and ticked another box on the clipboard. "Now correct me if I'm wrong, but you know my Granddaughter Sarah, she visited me yesterday"

"Oh yeah, how was that?" She smiled again and bobbed her head up and down.

"She said you have a girlfriend…" Draco looked up from the clipboard. Is Hermione his girlfriend? Did one date mean that they were a couple? "Now I can't see you but I can tell you're confused. Go and talk to her… from what I hear she is a real beauty" Draco smiled and ticked another box on the clipboard.

"Yeah, she is" Draco mumbled. He said goodbye to the old lady and made his way back to the lobby area. Quickly Draco dodged Jade's eyesight as she was just beginning to look up form her work. He walked into his office and closed the door; slowly he made his way over to his big black comfy chair before flopping in it and sighing. "Junk, junk, junk boring…" Draco heard a knock at the door and looked up from the mail he was reading. "Come in" Draco called out.

Ever so slowly the door partially opened and Hermione's head popped inside the room. She smiled a big smile before opening the door even more. Hermione slowly slid inside the crack of door and closed it behind herself. "Hi" she said as she bit her bottom lip and smiled. Hermione was wearing dark blue tracksuit pants with a plain white t-shirt on. Her hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail and had little of no make-up on.

"Hey, how are you?" Draco said as he quickly stood up. Draco quickly walked around the side of the desk and leant against it.

"I'm good…" There was an awkward silence and Hermione fiddled with a ring that was on her left hand. "What about you? Did you have a good few days off?" Draco nodded and put his hands in his pant pockets.

"Yeah, just lazed around visited my mum and yeah, that's about it…" Draco said, as he looked Hermione up and down. Even though she was in tracky pants and a plain t-shirt, she looked good. "How did you know I was back?" Hermione smiled and covered her mouth with her hand, something she does often when nervous or embarresed.

"Well, I was bored the day after you left so I transformed two glasses into walkie talkies… I was telling Sarah when I visited her and I gave her one… she told me as soon as you left the ward…" Hermione blushed from embarrassment and sat down on the couch that was just visible due to all the papers scattered over the couch.

"Oh I see… so you're stalking me now?" Draco said in an amused tone. Hermione immediately felt odd and blushed even harder. Draco began laughing.

"No, no, no, it's not like that!" Hermione said in a defensive tone. She put her head in her hands and moved it from side to side. Draco chuckled some more before shuffling some papers around and sitting on the couch.

"I'm only joking" Hermione rolled her head up to look at Draco. She smiled a big smile before leaning back into the couch. "The other night was really fun" Draco said after a moment.

"Yeah it was" Hermione smiled again. There was a question she had been meaning to ask or at least been thinking about for sometime. "I… I mean… we… what was with the-" Hermione was cut off by Draco.

"Kiss?" Hermione nodded and couldn't look Draco in the eye. He shifted around a bit before placing his index finger under her chin. Hermione turned to look him in the eye. "Do you regret it?" Draco asked with a sincere voice. Hermione looked into his eyes.

"I don't regret it…" Draco let out the breath he had been holding until- "But-"

"But what?" Draco said suddenly. Hermione bit her lip and sighed, she pushed a strand of hair that had fallen out of her hair elastic, behind her ear.

"Draco… it's just after everything that happened with the war and…" Hermione was cut off by Draco softly pushing his lips to hers. He ended up kneeling in front of Hermione with his hands by her sides. Slowly his tongue ran along her bottom lip and Hermione allowed him entrance to her mouth. Sweetly and softly he massaged his tongue with hers before Hermione's eyes shot open and she pulled her lips away from his.

Hermione stood up and covered her mouth with her hand. She backed away fro Draco with wide eyes until she hit the wall gently.

"What about the whole patient Healer thing?" Hermione said in a husky voice. She turned her head to a side because Hermione felt tears coming in her eyes. "I love Ron…" Hermione said before giving Draco one last look and hurriedly leaving the room. Hermione almost ran down the corridor that's how fast she was going. She folded her arms and kept her head down as low as possible. Tears were now streaming down her face and Hermione wanted to be as discreet about it as possible. She hastily walked into her room and closed the door. Hermione walked over the bed and slid into the coldness of the blankets.

She pulled them all the way up to her neck before Hermione let out a small sob. She rolled over onto her side and continued to cry into her pillow until sleep finally over took her.

"Hermione" 

Hermione groggily rolled over and buried her head in the pillow even deeper. It sounded like Ron and Hermione certainly wasn't in the mood to have more sleepless nights about him.

"_Hermione"_

Hermione clenched her eyes together and snuggled into the warmth some more. She didn't need any more nightmares about Ron.

"Hermione" 

Hermione tried to open her eyes but she felt a cool breeze across her face limiting her from doing so. Hermione gave up after no struggle and went back to sleeping, after all the voice was so quite she could barely hear it.

"Hermione"

Ok that one Hermione heard perfectly clearly. She sat up bolt right and stared around the room nervously. Someone was here. She could feel it with ever fibre in her body.

Slowly Hermione put her feet on the cool tiled floor and stepped out of the bed. She shivered lightly before pulling the jumper tighter around herself. Hermione took a few steps across the room and opened the hospital door. She poked her head outside and heard the faint sounds of a radio playing in the distance. Hermione stepped out of her room and closed the door behind herself whilst looking left then right.

She turned right and slowly made her way down the deserted corridor before coming to an intersection. She then turned right again then turned down another deserted corridor and saw the reception area for that level. Hermione saw where the sauce of noise was coming from and she slowly made her way around the deserted reception area and turned the radio off.

The halls and corridors went dead silent and Hermione felt the smallest, faintest breeze on the back of her neck. She quickly spun around and came into contact with nothing. Hermione let out the deep breath of air she hadn't realised she had been holding and turned back around again.

She left the reception area before a darkish shadow just came into her view. Heroine turned her head sharply left but nothing was down that corridor. She saw the shadow on the opposite side and she quickly did the same. Hermione felt her heart rate go up slightly and she looked around swiftly.

Where was everyone?

Hermione felt her heart drop and the first thing that came to mind was the comfort of her room. She speedily started walking back to her room. And then she saw the shadow go right past the intersection she was meant to turn down. Hermione's heart officially dropped and she froze. Hermione felt the breeze on the back of her neck again and she spun around just in time to see the shadow go past the other intersection she had just come from.

Hermione turned around and began running. She bolted down the corridor then down the other. Her room was only 8 rooms away. Now 6. Now 4. Now… Hermione slowed down her running and stared her door. It was wide open, for the entire world to see. If Hermione's heart could have dropped even more, then it just did.

In the far distance the music started up again and Hermione stared at the door. Hermione saw a shadow in the distance, except this time she recognised the figure. Hermione's heart leapt as she saw the figure she started to slowly jog forwards until she reached the intersection. She bolted left, except this corridor seemed millions of miles longer than the others.

"DRACO!" Hermione called out at the top of her lungs. Draco kept walking. He was wearing a long black jacket and from what Hermione could tell was slightly hunching over. "DRACO HOLD UP!" Hermione called as she kept running towards him. He continued walking like he hadn't a bother in the world. "Draco…" Hermione huffed, as she was a foot away. She placed a hand on his shoulder and spun him around. The second Hermione saw his face she screamed in pure terror and scrambled backwards.

Draco had no eyes and all Hermione could see was blackness. His bottom lip had been cut extremely badly and was completely split open. He had insects and worms circling in and out of his mouth nose and eyes and one of his ears were cut off.

Hermione curled up in a ball on the ground and began screaming. She leant against the wall with her knees against her chest and breathed in deeply.

"It's just a dream, it's just a dream, it's just a dream" Hermione repeated over and over. She looked up at Draco one more who was just standing there staring at Hermione.

"I thought you loved me Hermione" Hermione looked up and locked eyes with a vibrant red head.


	6. Dr Chase

Hermione stared at the Ron standing in front of her. Ever so slowly she stood up and made her way over to him, completely forgetting about Draco.

"Ron?" Hermione whispered as ran a finger down his check.

"I thought you loved me Hermione. You said you would always love me no matter what" Hermione stared at Ron. Was she hallucinating? Or was he for real? He was dead…

"I do love you Ron. I always will" Hermione looked deep into Ron's eyes. She closed her eyes before opening them a moment later after she felt Ron's hands hold hers.

"I love you Hermione, and just because I'm gone doesn't mean anything is going to change" Hermione looked up and down the corridor. Ron's voice was stern and strong.

"You're not real" Hermione whispered quietly.

"What?" Ron said.

"I must be hallucinating…" Hermione took her hands out of Ron's grasp that she didn't even realise he had on her and took a few steps backwards. "I love you Ron… but you're not here for me" Hermione watched as his face flamed red and his temper obviously rose very quickly.

"You. Will. Never. Love. Anyone. Else. But. Me" Ron said in a deadly tone. Hermione took a few steps backwards. He was never like that. Not even when he was alive anyway. "How could you betray me?" Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes and she took a few steps backwards again.

"Take a good look at you're boyfriend now" Ron said as he was suddenly behind Hermione. He angrily turned Hermione around and she was forced to look at Draco with tears running down her face. "He will die, if you love him"

Hermione felt everything around her go numb. Her eyes began to get heavy and her body slowly began to fall to the ground.

Hermione awoke in her bed to the sound of paper shuffling. She sleepily opened her eyes to come into focus on Cho Chang looking through some things.

"Cho?" Hermione said in a groggy voice.

"Good you're awake, here take this…" Cho handed Hermione a small little goblet and Hermione poured the bright red liquid down her throat. It burned slightly but had a comforting after affect. "Now, you're usual Healer has informed me that he wont be able to be you're healer and has provided you with a new one" Cho fiddled around with a few cords and floating equipment. She pushed a blue put on the bed panel and almost instantly a new Healer walked in the room. "Hermione this is you're new Healer, Healer Chase"

A tall dark haired man with deep brown hair on top of his head and a naturally tanned body strode in. He had blue eyes and a smile that could melt anyone's heart. He looked up from the clipboard he had been glancing over and smiled before extending his hand to Hermione, she accepted and they shook hands vigorously.

"Hi, how are you?" he said in a cheery voice. "I'm you're new healer Chase and that's about all you need to know" He smiled a big smiled before taking the clipboard off the end of Hermione's bed. "Now, I see you are recovering quite well, you do have a few comments on here I would like to clean up like- **Is recovering very well, is able to snap and be rude to her healer, nothing out of the normal**" Hermione nervously smiled before looking away. "I'm sorry but there is something I have to say" Healer chase said Impatiently.

"And what's that Healer Chase?" he smiled and placed the clipboard on the end of the bed again.

"Cho, would you give us a moment please" Cho raised an eyebrow but left the room anyway. She closed the door behind herself whilst muttering. "My god, you were the smartest witch of our age and you can't tell who I am?" Hermione gave him an odd look.

"Huh?" she said. She replayed the last few minutes back in her head but shook her head after a moment. "I'm sorry I don't know who you are…" the boy smirked and it was at that moment that Hermione knew it was a former Slytherin. I mean, who else could smirk a great smirk and get away with it?

"Well, we were never friends but we had a few classes together, and I was a prefect in year 6" Hermione squinted her eyes together lightly before she quickly ran through all the prefect of year 6 in her mind.

"Blaise Zimbini?" Hermione asked out of curiosity. His smile widened and Hermione knew she had guessed right.

"Well, yeah. After the last battle I needed a new disguise so Draco helped me pick this one out. And since my father helped the I'm-a-prick-and-need-to-kill-everyone guy" Hermione lightly chuckled at his term of Voldemort. "I needed a new name, disguise, body… hell I needed everything new" Hermione smiled at his sense of self. He obviously wanted a new life and was more than willing to dress up to have one.

"Well I find it very… bold of you to do something like this" Blaise chuckled.

"Oh by the way, everyone who knows it's me calls me by my first name but when around people it's Chase Halley… alright well I have to go I'll be by later" He quietly waved and left the room, leaving a very confused Hermione Granger in his wake. She turned her head to a side before thinking of the day before. Why was Blaise her new Healer? Where was Malfoy? What was he doing? Did he hate her? Was it to protect her?

"Was it because I kissed back?" Hermione murmured lightly. She put her feet over the edge of the bed and slid over to the window. She leant against the cold wood window frame and sighed. In the distance she could see the courtyard of the other night past the building to her left.

The next few weeks went by slowly for Hermione. She was visited by all Weasley's, her dad and not to mention his horrible girlfriend who stayed at home sometimes but occasionally came. Hermione on the other hand hadn't visited the children's ward in sometime. She figured it was because she might see Draco there or might bump into him on the way. She constantly talked to Sarah on the walkie-talkie and found out that Draco had been there for quite sometime. With all the kids talking about how Hermione and him should be friends again, it bought a smile to Hermione's face. She said good-bye to Sarah before lying down on the neatly made bed, scattered with open books and random articles ripped out of magazines and newspapers.

"Good News!" Came a boomingly cheerful voice from the door. Hermione who had been startled quickly looked up to see Blaise there. "Today's the day" Hermione sat up and walked over to him.

"For what?" she said in confusion.

"Today's the day you go home" Blaise looked at his watch then back to Hermione. "I was supposed to tell you this morning but I forgot. Anyways who cares you get to go home and be free" Blaise said as he placed his hands on Hermione's upper arms.

"I get to go home?" Hermione said as she quickly looked around her room. "Oh my gosh I get to go home… I have been in here for over two months" Hermione said as she walked over to her bed and sat down on all the things.

"Now, you need to pack right away and get out of here as fast as possible. Meet me in the reception area in 20 minutes. I will sign you out ok?" Hermione nodded before she heard the door open then close. She walked over to her closet and threw all belongings into a big bag; she pulled her shoes out and put them in the bag also, and walked over to the bathroom. After a few minutes of sorting and fumbling through all bathroom products and supplies, Hermione zipped her bag up and took one last look at the room.

Immediately Draco came to mind and Hermione raised half a lip into a smile. She looked around the room once more before her head fell and she was looking at the ground. '_Where is he? He just all of a sudden left' _Hermione pondered this for like the millionth time that week. Hermione was off in her own little world with a tiny smile on her lips, that she didn't even realise someone slowly nock on the door and leant against it.

"Come on" Blaise said as he pointed to his watch once Hermione looked up. She smiled before pulling her bag with her. They arrived at the reception area where Cho was and Hermione stood next to Blaise.

"Morning Healer Chase" He gave her a flirtatious smile and Hermione snorted. Slytherin Arrogance. "How can I help you?"

"Discharge Hermione Granger, and getting you're number" Cho giggled, and Hermione was internally sick.

"Ok Hermione, sign this, tick this and cross this and you are free to go" Hermione ticked, crossed and signed the sheet of paper. "See you in 2 weeks for you're check up" Hermione smiled before turning to Blaise. He gave her a big hug and smiled.

"Thank-you…" Hermione said. "I have one question though. What happened to Draco Malfoy being my Healer" Blaise lightly pulled on Hermione's upper arm so Cho couldn't hear.

"He said to say he was sorry, and that he shouldn't have gotten emotionally involved" Hermione nodded before Blaise excused himself and left Hermione on her own. Slowly Hermione walked over to a spare fireplace and pulled her luggage in. She grabbed the powder and threw it to the bottom whilst yelling. "Granger Residence"

"SURPRISE!" A group of people yelled once Hermione landed in her own fireplace. Hermione smiled and stepped out. Harry, the whole Weasley clan, and her dad minus the girlfriend.

"Oh my gosh…" Hermione said as she dropped all her bags and looked around the room. Almost instantly Harry then Ginny hugged her.

"Hermione were so happy for you!" Ginny said as she hugged Hermione from side to side.

"Thank-you" Hermione spent the next few hours catching up with friends and family. After a while everyone besides Ginny and Harry had left leaving the whole place in complete chaos and three very exhausted people.

"That was fun," Harry said as he slumped onto the couch. Ginny giggled and sat next to him, and rested her head on his chest.

"Thank-you guys you don't know how much I've needed to catch up with friends" Hermione said as she sat down in her comfy chair. Hermione pulled her knees up to her chest and watched as the love birds kissed and hugged.

"Oh Hermione" Ginny said as she pulled her lips away from Harry's "I have got some news for you, but you're not allowed to tell anyone" Hermione nodded leaned forwards. "I'm pregnant…" Hermione leapt up in her seat and rushed over to Ginny and Harry. She pulled them both into a hug and kissed their cheeks.

"Gin, Harry that's wonderful" Hermione said as she finally emerged from the hug. "Since when?" Ginny smiled a big smile and stood up revealing her already pregnant stomach.

"I'm about 4 months along" Hermione smiled and touched Ginny's stomach. Harry yawned and Ginny pulled on his hand. "We better get going 'Mione, Harry has an early day at work and I'm going into London to do some baby shopping" Hermione smiled and lead her two friends to the front door. She kissed them both on the cheek again before closing the door behind their retreating backs and smiling.

Hermione heard another knock on the door and smiled "Ginny you didn't leave anything-" Hermione started as she opened the door. Once Hermione saw who was standing there she cut herself short.

"Hi…"

"Hi"

hey hoped you like it, I no I'm moving a little bit to fast but keep up because I don't want to make this story with many chapters, instead I want big chapters.

Loov you all and thank u for reading


	7. Coming back

"I look-"

"No it was my fault completely-" Hermione said as she began speaking over whatever Draco was saying.

"I'm sorry about the whole-"

"And if I hadn't of lead you on-"

"And kissing you-"

"It was a mistake" Hermione and Draco looked at each other before smiling.

"Personally I didn't think it was a mistake" Draco said softly.

"I-" Hermione paused and looked at the man in front of her. He looked like he hadn't slept for days. He had bags under his eyes and his hair was scruffy. "What have you done to yourself? Come in and I'll pot the kettle on" Hermione said as she gave Draco a soft smile and stepped aside for him to walk in.

"I've been thinking about a lot of things lately" Draco said as he walked down the hardwood and cream coloured hallway with Hermione following him slowly. "And I've decided to make a change in my life" They reached the end of the hallway and Draco sat down on one of Hermione's comfy couches.

"Oh really, and what's that?" Hermione called as she walked into the open kitchen and put the kettle under the sink tap.

"I've decided I want to do a Charity event. Raise some money for the hospital and put on a spectacular event" Draco said happily as he leaned forwards.

"That's a wonderful idea… except what do I have to do with it?" Hermione asked out of curiosity as she placed the kettle on the stove. Even though magic would have taken less than 10seconds to heat up, Hermione preferred not to rely on magic for every little thing.

"Well I was kind of hoping…" Draco ran his hands through his hair "That you would run the Charity ball part?"

"Me?" Hermione asked in a shocked tone as she pulled two coffee mugs out of the cupboard above her sink and placed them on the counter.

"Yeah you" Draco said as he stood up and walked over to the counter. He placed his elbows on it and leaned over the ledge. "You'd be perfect for it. We could auction off women for money and then the person who placed the highest bid gets to go on a date with the girl … think about it. All those kids would get better beds…" Draco said in a soothing tone.

"Are you putting the guilt trick on me so I do this?" Draco grinned as Hermione handed him a cup of coffee.

"Is it working?" He asked with a big smile.

"Maybe…" Hermione said as she sipped her coffee. "So when is this so called Charity ball/event going to happen?" Draco sipped his coffee before placing it down on the counter.

"In 3 weeks from tomorrow, which is Friday. I was thinking, a huge white tent outside in the Malfoy Manor and a section for dancing, another for the bidding, and another for mingling and drinking… so what do you think?" Hermione pursed her lips together and leant on the counter top.

"Yeah it sounds good…" Hermione said. She briefly locked eyes with Draco and blushed before turning away.

"So how about, I pick you up tomorrow and we can start on the plans for it?" Hermione frowned and swallowed the mouthful of coffee she had just had.

"I can't tomorrow because I would have to at least make an appearance at my work soon, but how about Saturday?" Draco drained the rest of his mug and set it down again.

"Yeah, I'll get you then we can go out for brunch then I'll bring you back to mine" Hermione shook her head and stood up.

"Ahh, no I am not going out for brunch with you, Draco Malfoy. I just want to do this Charity event ok, No dinner, no Lunch, no breakfast, and especially no brunch," Hermione said stubbornly. But the thing that annoyed her most was the fact that Draco had stood up at full height and was smiling at her.

"Great" Draco said with a big smile as he clapped his hands together. "I'll pick you up at ten thirty" Draco then proceeded to walk around bench and into the hallway leaving a very stunned and annoyed Hermione in his wake.

Hermione smiled lightly to herself. As much as she hated to admit it, Draco Malfoy had an affect on her. Hermione trotted off to her bedroom to get ready for bed.

The next day was effortless. As Hermione planned on going into work (She worked at a little bookshop on Diagon Alley) it did not turn out exactly like she had planned.

First of all, the dishwasher had broken, causing it to overflow and flood the kitchen completely. Well that was fun for Hermione; she had to spend 2 hours cleaning it.

Secondly her cat Crookshanks ran after a mouse, which it had spotted, making the cat run away. Hermione then spent the next few hours roaming the neighbour hood calling out for Crookshanks, and looking like a total moron.

After that Hermione went home and put the kettle on without realising it until the pain became excruciating the kettle had given her a steam burn on her arm, forming big blood and water blisters to appear all over her arm.

"Great, just great" Hermione muttered as she felt tears forming in her eyes. She quickly ran her arm under the freezing cold water for a long time until she was stable enough to go and sit down.

After that incident Hermione gave up at attempting to get anything accomplished for the day and sat on her couch for a peaceful evening. Hermione snuggled into the warmth of her apartment and flicked the TV on. '_Boring'_ Hermione thought as she flicked through the numerously boring channels. Hermione found a channel on her cable TV that made her almost want to gag.

The hardcore porn channel for men. Girls on girls all day long, 24/7. Hermione scrunched up her nose as she saw two women go into a very uncomfortable position. She heard a knock at the door and Hermione placed the remote on the table down. She was still transfixed with the girls and there awkward position, as she walked towards the door.

Hermione flung the door open to see Draco standing there with a paper bag in one hand.

"Hi" Hermione said in a slightly flustered voice.

"So I stopped by you're work… it seemed like I was ditched today. You never actually showed up" Hermione smiled and held her arm out for him to walk past. He obliged and kept walking down the hallway.

"I… everything has gone wrong today I just wanted to relax" Hermione said as she followed him into the lounge room. She banged into him by accident to realised he had stopped. "What's the hold up?" Hermione said as she rounded on Draco. All he could do was gap and point at the TV. "Oh that" Hermione muttered as she swiftly grabbed the remote and flicked the TV off.

"I didn't know you were into that stuff," Draco muttered as he placed his paper bag down on the coffee table and sat down. "Maybe we could get a little-" Hermione grabbed the TV remote and changed the channel.

"Wine?" Hermione interrupted as she was still standing. Draco looked at his watch.

"All you have to do is ask Granger and I will have sex with you. You really don't need to get me drunk. And It is only 6:30" Hermione shrugged and Draco nodded anyways. She pulled a bottle out of the fridge as she eyed the paper bag.

"What's in the bag?" Hermione said as she nodded towards the bag.

"Surprise" Draco said as he plopped his feet up on the coffee table and leaned back into the comfort of the couch. "You have really comfy couches," Draco said as he moved around a bit.

"Thank-you, now what's in the bag?" He smiled a big smile and gladly took the glass of wine Hermione had finished pouring and was offering him.

"Its. A. Surprise" Draco said in a plainly obvious tone. Hermione huffed and she sat on the couch nest to him. "What happened to you're arm?" Draco said as he eyed the piece of material rapped around her arm.

"Oh that… nothing" Hermione said as she sipped her drink. Draco on the other hand grabbed her arm and began unwrapping the material. Once it got down to the skin it was badly blistered and was sticking to the material. Draco whipped his wand out and pointed it at the skin, almost instantly it healed and he looked up at Hermione expecting a 'thanks' but no instead he got a slightly annoyed Hermione.

"I hate magic fixing everything," Hermione said as she took another gulp of her wine.

"Well sorry, but sometimes magic is the best thing" Draco said as he gulped his wine. There was a moment of silence where Hermione just stared at Draco as he drank his drink. "Didn't you're parents ever tell you, it's rude to stare?" Hermione smiled an even wider smile and she adjusted herself so she was on an angle to Draco.

"Yes actually, but I wasn't staring. I was simply observing" Hermione said as she got the bottle of wine off the table and poured herself another glass. She topped Draco's as well. "So tell me something" Hermione said into her glass as she drank it. She usually isn't a big drinker… actually she never drinks at all.

"Well I'm old enough to know what's right and wrong. I'm an only child. Dad's dead, mums off gallivanting around Britain, god no's why. And I am left in my pathetic mansion with no one to talk to half the time. So that's why I work so much… is that enough something for you?" Hermione poured herself another glass and stared into Draco's eyes. They were mesmerizing her eyes.

"Maybe… Can I ask you a question but you can't get angry or mad or anything?" Hermione said as she slightly leaned forwards.

"Depends… can I ask you a question but you can't get mad or angry or anything?" Draco said lightly imitating Hermione.

"Maybe…" Hermione said with a smile. "Where were you during the final battle?" Hermione said in her softest voice.

"I-…" Draco didn't know what to say. "It doesn't matter," He said as he poured himself the rest of the wine.

"It does… to me," Hermione said softly.

"To you? How does it matter to you whether I was there or not?" Draco said getting slightly annoyed.

"It just does" Hermione said as she backed herself up.

"Why? Did you want to fight me in 'The final Battle' or something? Is that it?" Hermione shook her head

"No I just-"

"Then why ask the question?" Draco said in an aggravated tone. Hermione froze and she placed her glass of wine on the table.

"You promised you wouldn't get angry" Hermione said in a stern voice.

"No I never promised anything" Draco retorted.

"But-…" Hermione paused and looked at him. "Look…" Hermione started, well tried to start anyways, "I just wanted to know whether you knew" Hermione said softly.

"What?" he said in a plainly bored tone. "Granger just spit it out!"

"I killed you're dad" Hermione said very fast

"What?"

Hey guys, I hope you like it…

Xoxoxo alex


	8. Realizations

"Draco!" Hermione called as she saw him apperate a few feet away from her. Hermione walked over to him with a big smile on her face.

"Hey, I didn't think you'd come" Draco muttered as he took Hermione's arm and wrapped his around hers. He then began leading her a bit away from the leaky cauldron.

"I didn't have a choice" Hermione said happily as she allowed Draco to take the lead.

"Yeah, but… well I suppose you're right but still, who wouldn't want to go out on a date with me" Draco said as he smirked. Hermione playfully hit him but forced herself not to be too flirtatious. She didn't want to know what the consequences would be with Ron if she led Draco on.

"Me!" Hermione started. "I was tired and restless and not to mention I look old because I haven't had any sleep and-" Before Hermione could finish Draco spun her around so she was standing right in front of him.

"Well I think you look gorgeous. And that's all that matters" Draco said quietly causing Hermione to blush. "Why are you blushing?" Draco asked with a small smile. Hermione on the other hand covered her mouth with her hand, a habit she picked up when she was little when she was embarresed or lying about something.

"Because" Hermione muffled with her hand still over her mouth.

"Well I can't kiss you if you're hands over you're mouth" Draco said as he looked at Hermione intently. Slowly Hermione bought her hand down as she stared at Draco.

"You're going to kiss me?" Hermione whispered gently.

"Not if you don't want me to," Draco said as he took a step forward and closed the gap between them. He looked down at Hermione and placed a hand around the rim of her neck and cheek and lowered his head slightly.

"I do" Hermione whispered before she thought about what happened with Ron last time. "But" Hermione started as she lowered her gaze and took a step backwards. "We should probably get to the club" Draco smiled as he let his head bob down carelessly.

"Sure" Draco mumbled as he took Hermione's hand in his own and started off back down the street. After a few minutes of walking in silence Draco couldn't help it. He snapped. "I just don't get it," He said loudly causing Hermione to lightly jump and look at him.

"Don't get what," Hermione asked.

"Why wont you let loose? Why can't you let go of the past" Draco said angrily.

"What!" Hermione said as she took a step back and placed a hand to her chest. "I wont let go of the past," Hermione said as she snorted and laughed a little bit before turning serious. "You're delirious. If this was the past I would not be standing in this street having this conversation with you, like I am now" Hermione said as she was getting a little melodramatic. "I have let go alright! So get off my case" Draco laughed coldly causing Hermione to glare at him.

"You wont let go of the past and I'll tell you why" Draco said as he walked up to Hermione and grabbed her by the shoulder. "It is so obvious I like you possibly even more, yet you are still in love with the weasel…" Draco said coldly before walking past Hermione towards the club only a few blocks away. Hermione still stood there shocked. Draco Malfoy liked her. Draco Malfoy liked Hermione Granger. Hermione Malfoy. Hermione quickly shook her head of these thought and spun around angrily.

"So what now _Malfoy?_" Hermione said as she really emphasised the word Malfoy. She walked up to him and grabbed him by the shoulder, He twisted around and every so quickly Hermione pushed him into the wall. "You don't get it do you! It's not about me and it's not about you" Hermione said heatedly as she tried to capture Draco's gaze. "It's about him. He haunts me. I cannot escape. And I am protecting you" Hermione said as she calmed down lightly. "Trust me" Hermione whispered as she pleaded with her eyes.

"I have to go. You can do whatever you like" Draco said plainly as he started to walk away from Hermione. Away from possibly one of the best things he's had since… forever.

Hermione growled in frustration and apperated back home on the spot. Completely unaware of the bystanders and onlookers to their fight. Hermione got home and screamed while she angrily tore her bedroom apart for a few minutes. After a while she sat on her over turned mattress and sheets and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Hermione awoke the next morning with a splitting headache form all the screaming she did the night before. She rolled out of before realised the bedroom was still the same as she left it last night, so Hermione gave her wand a quick flick and everything was back to normal. Hermione then slowly walked into the bathroom and began brushing her teeth, but not before she took two Panadol.

After Hermione had a shower and cleaned her apartment quickly she stumbled across the brown paper bag Draco had given to her. Hermione smiled as she sat down on her couch and opened the bag.

Inside was a delicate glass rose. It was beautiful and Hermione gasped as she touched it and it was warm. Slowly and gently Hermione placed it down on the coffee table and looked inside the bag. Sure enough there was a note at the bottom.

_Hermione,_

_This glass rose was so beautiful when I first saw it I thought of you._

_You're truly one of a kind Hermione,_

_Love Draco._

Hermione had tears in her eyes as she read this. It was so sweet and so romantic. It made her want to melt away into his arms. It was then that Hermione realised something big. She had let go of Ron and Draco was slowly creeping his way into her heart. Hermione stood up forcefully, grabbed her bag and apperated straight to Harry and Ginny's.

"Ginny! Open up!" Hermione said as she banged on the front door. "GINNY" Hermione yelled again.

"I'm coming!" Came a muffled yelled from inside the house somewhere. After a few moments of Ginny unlocking the house she appeared in nothing but a dressing gown. "Hey Hermione" Ginny said well tried to say after Hermione latched onto her in what Ginny thought was a hug.

"I need to speak to you about something" Hermione said after she let go of Ginny and headed towards the kitchen.

"Make yourself at home" Ginny muttered as she followed Hermione. "So what's so important that you took me away from a love making session?" Hermione froze on the spot and turned around.

"Sorry Gin" Hermione said as Ginny shrugged.

"It's alright, but what's wrong?" Hermione sat down at the kitchen table and put her head in her hands.

"I think I like Malfoy" Hermione said in a groan.

"What!" Came two distinguished voices. Hermione looked up and groaned even louder when she saw Harry standing at the kitchen doorway. "Hermione are you serious?" Harry asked as he broke the silence.

"Yes" Hermione mumbled into her sleeve. "And I think I blew it last night" Hermione said again. Harry and Ginny glanced at each other before Ginny shoed him out of the kitchen. "It's all Ron's fault" Hermione mumbled again.

"Ron's dead Hermione" Ginny said as she patted Hermione's back and sat down beside her.

"Not to me he isn't Gin. He keeps haunting me. Every time Draco and I are together Ron always manages to jumble up my mind… and I don't know what to do. On several occasions he's made Draco seem dead so I wont go anywhere near him…" Hermione said as she began to sob uncontrollably. Harry who had been standing on the other side of the kitchen door came in and looked at Hermione.

"Hermione" Harry said faintly. "If you like him you should go for it" Hermione began crying even louder and Harry rubbed her back gently. "Nobody is going to stop you…"

"But I can't" Hermione said with tear running down her face. "Ron ruins everything" Ginny all of a sudden seized Hermione up by her shoulder and forced her to look at her.

"Hermione get a hold of yourself! You're a grown woman for crying out loud! You and I both know Ron is a figment of you're imagination. He is just there because you feel guilty for falling out of love with him… so… so… that's as far as I got" Ginny said as she turned to look at Harry.

"I don't even know how to get in contact with him" Hermione said as she slumped in her chair. This time Harry smiled.

"Well since im and Aura I have all the details on every person in the wizarding world, come with me" Hermione smiled as Harry led her and Ginny down the hallway and into his office. He began momentarily searching through his draws until he found a cardboard box. "Ah-huh" Harry said happily. Hermione smiled as Harry began searching through all the names.

He found Draco Malfoy after no time at all and gave the address to Hermione. "Just… just be careful Hermione, please for me?" Hermione smiled at Harry and Ginny before hugging them both.

"I will, I promise… I can handle myself. I mean after all I am a grown woman" Hermione said with a smile. Ginny blushed lightly and Harry wrapped an arm around her. "I should get going… Sorry for interrupting…" Hermione said quickly before pecking them both on the cheek and apparating away.

"Who would have thought" Harry muttered into Ginny's neck.

"I know right, Hermione is hopelessly in love with Malfoy… even if she doesn't realise it yet," Ginny said as she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm hopelessly hormonal for you right now" Harry said as he kissed Ginny.

On the other hand Hermione apperated to the address Harry gave her and gasped when she saw the house. It was huge. Long green grass meadows, huge white mansion… it was Hermione's dream house. Hermione quickly nocked on the front door a few times nervously before a house elf appeared.

"Hello miss, can Dinkle help you?" Hermione frowned at the elf. She nodded as she walked past it and into the enormous main entrance. It had pearly white marble floors and nice cream coloured walls, just off to the left was two sliding doors and to the right was a lounge room.

"Yes, can you please show me to Draco Malfoy, I want it to be a surprise" Hermione said with a big smile. The house elf beamed at Hermione and took her hand quickly.

"Come on Missus, Dinkle will show you the way" The house elf pulled Hermione up the flight of stairs and along the hallway until he… or she stopped causing Hermione to stop. "He is in there" Dinkle whispered before quickly running away. Hermione smiled before gently nocking on the door and opening it.

"Draco" Hermione said faintly. It was so dark in the room that Hermione had to squint to see anything. But she saw Draco asleep on the bed, so Hermione turned the bedroom lights on, that she had been searching for and turned around to see not the one head of Draco Malfoy, but a second head belonging to a black haired girl.

Hermione gasped and took a step back. It was at the moment that Draco woke up. He rubbed his eyes and saw another girl in bed with him and groaned. He poked her so she mumbled and sat up. Hermione who was still standing there from shock turned to leave, but just as she was leaving Draco looked up expecting to see the house elf except he saw a teary eyed Hermione walking away.

"Hermione wait!" She heard Draco call to her. Hermione began running down the steps to get out of the house and Draco came running after her. "Hermione please!" Draco called after her again. He ran after Hermione in just his boxers and caught up to her out the front of his house. He grabbed her shoulder and Hermione went tumbling to the ground along with Draco.

"Get off me!" Hermione cried hysterically as she began thrashing at Draco who was on top of her. Draco immediately stood up and bent down to help Hermione but she pushed him away and stood up again. Hermione stood there for a moment before turning around and walking quickly away.

"Hermione please" Draco said softly. Hermione stopped and Draco walked around to the front of her. "Let me explain"

"Explain what? I came here because… hell I don't know why… But, you hurt me" Hermione said as she looked anywhere but into his silver eyes. "I guess I came here because I finally let go of Ron" Hermione cried softly.

"That's good" Draco murmured.

"Is it?" Hermione asked as she looked up to meet his gaze. "Because for someone who claims they like someone else you aren't going about it the right way. And you definitely are not going to replace Ron in my heart after what just happened" Said softly before walking away and apparating as far away form him as possible.

……………

Hello, please review and tell me what you think, I'm sorry it took so long to update and sorry it's so short.

Xoxox alex


	9. Charity Ball Part1

The days went by slowly, She spent a few days in the comfort of Harry and Ginny's house before heading back to her own. Everything Hermione looked at reminded her of him but slowly he began to leave her memory when Hermione returned to her work. She was an assistant to a big wizard law firm. Luckily for Hermione they understood everything she was going through. Her boss's wife had had cancer and passed away some month ago, actually almost a year now so he gave Hermione as many days off as she liked and a raise, which Hermione thought was entirely not necessary, but her boss just shrugged it off. Hermione walked into work three weeks after the incident with Draco with her head held high.

"Morning Hermione" Hermione was greeted like this everyday by her boss. He would stroll out of his office to hand Hermione some important documents and set her to work. Luckily for Hermione a few months ago they hired a new girl called Patricia to be Hermione's second assistant.

"Morning Mr Mane" Hermione said as she greeted him. Mr Mane, was a large built man, he had a strong build and had a smile to die for. He had strong brown eyes and dark brown hair. He always wore suits, even at home and on several occasions has bought Hermione little gifts. Although he was faithful by love to his wife, he had several encounters with other woman throughout his marriage, Offcourse Hermione never fell for his charm and always remained his secretary, but his wife didn't seem to agree with Hermione..

"Hermione, I have told you many times, please call me Hector" Hermione smiled at the man. He truly had his best intentions for her.

"And I have told you," Hermione said as she set her bag down on her desk. "That I think calling my boss by his first name is unprofessional like" Hermione said with a big smile as she sat down. "What's on the agenda today?"

"Well I was rather hoping you would go shopping with the money I am about to give you" Hermione raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"Really, and why would I want to go shopping when I've had many months off?" Hermione asked out of curiosity as she waved her wand, causing all papers on her desk to neaten them.

"Because there is a charity ball tonight and you are going to accompany me" Hector said with a big grin on his face. He never asked anyone for anything. He always demanded. On the other hand Hermione's heart sunk as she heard this. Draco's Charity Ball, she had completely forgotten about it.

"Oh Mr Mane, I cannot attend. I have a history with the person responsible for the charity ball" Hermione said quickly as she searched through her drawers in search of something to take her mind off of him. "Patricia do these documents for me" Hermione said as she motioned for her second assistant to come and get the documents.

"I never asked you my dear Hermione, I am insisting you come. It would be good to get out after all those months at St. Mungo's. Do you not think?" Hector still had the big grin on his face as he held an envelope out for Hermione to take. "As you know this firm is a proud sponsor of St. Mungo's and I am required to go" Hermione took the envelope at glanced inside it before bringing the invitation out. "And I must have a date"

"Are- are you sure you wouldn't rather Patricia?" Hermione said as she nervously glanced around the room.

"No, Hermione you are to come with me… now here is some money. You need jewellery, shoes, you're hair to be done, make-up and offcourse… the dress" Hermione's face fell as she heard all of this.

"But that would be so expensive. Mr Mane-" Hermione was interrupted by Hector handing her a bunch of money rolled up.

"Tut-tut my dear. I am a very wealthy man, and I can spare a few galleons" Hermione vaguely new what happened after that because Hector gave her, her bag and ordered her to go down and start spending his money.

Hermione walked down the steps of the Firm and out onto the streets of Diagon Alley. Thank-god the firm was on Diagon Alley, right above a little tea shop nobody rarely visited. _Actually come to think of it_ Hermione thought to herself. _Its only customers must be the firm_. Hermione set off down the alley until she came to Madam Malkin's robes shop. Hermione smiled and went in. Hermione began wondering around looking at the clothes.

She wanted something to make sure Draco new she was over him. Something radiant, dazzling, something unique and spontaneous…

"Hi there" Madam Malkin said as she walked up to Hermione breaking Hermione's train of thought. "How can I help you?" Hermione looked at the dress on the hanger and turned to Madam Malkin.

"I _have_ to attend the Malfoy Charity Ball tonight, do you have anything… I don't know possibly, dazzling…" Madam Malkin looked off into the distant slightly.

"Something to make someone wish they wanted you possibly?" Madam Malkin asked as she raised an eyebrow. Hermione nodded and let the lady walk her over the dressing rooms. "Now you wait in here and I'll bring you the dresses" Hermione nodded and sat down on the little chair that was in the changing room. "I'm b-a-c-k" Madam Malkin sang lightly. She handed the dress over and Hermione began tried it on.

It was loose and red. It flowed down to her knees and left a little bit of cleavage to be shown. "Do you have anything more… spontaneous?" Hermione asked as she looked at the lady. She smiled and walked away. A few moments later she came back with another dress and Hermione tried it on. It was light pink light orange and had spaghetti straps going over she shoulder but other than that it was plain and a little too big.

"Do you want to stand out from the crowd?" Madam Malkin asked as is she had the perfect thing in mind. Hermione nodded and the lady bustled away before coming back with a white bag covering a dress. "This is a one of a kind dress, only one made by the muggle designer Chanel. I just got this in last week and I have been holding it off for someone special" Madam Malkin said as she hung the bag up and zipped the white bag off.

"Oh, I'm not special" Hermione muttered as she waited for the dress to come out. The lady stopped what she was doing and turned around to look at Hermione over the top of her glasses.

"Oh but you are" She said before leaving and closing the door behind her. Hermione's brow crinkled but she turned back to the dress. She gasped when she saw it and hurried to put it on, all the while being very careful.

Hermione walked out of the changing rooms a few minutes later in the dress and Madam Malkin nodded and smiled a big smiled. The dress was deep dark green with light sparkles over it. It had a low cleavage front almost reaching Hermione's belly button but it stopped, all the while sticking to Hermione's body. It also had a low plunging back on her back with thin, thin spaghetti straps running from one side to the other side. It stayed tight all up the top of her body and stayed slightly tight as it reached her legs but got looser as it went to her knees then ankles.

"Wow" Hermione muttered as she was out of breathe. The dress was none of the things she had wanted. This dress was desirable, better than what she was thinking.

"It fits… perfectly… this dress was made for you" Madam Malkin said as she examined Hermione in the dressed.

"I think I'll take this one" Hermione said as she looked at herself in the three mirrors. Hermione never saw herself as pretty, or beautiful but this dress made her curves stand out. After Hermione got changed again and paid for the dress (thanks to hector) she left the shop and headed for the most famous jewellery shop in all of the wizarding world. Hermione walked into the gold covered, silver covered, bronze covered diamond shop in Diagon alley. The snobbish lady at the counter eyed Hermione up and down before glancing over at her colleagues and walking over to her.

"Anything in particular you like?" she asked as Hermione was bending over a cabinet looking at a ring she saw.

"Yes, I suppose" Hermione murmured as she looked at a necklace that would look perfect with the dress she just bought. It was absolutely ravishing, it had silver diamond little flowers going all the way around the rim until it met in the centre with a big light green tangy coloured diamond. "Can I please have a look at this necklace?" Hermione asked, as she was still transfixed on the necklace. The lady stood there and looked at Hermione.

"I'm sorry" she started with a big fake smile. "But I don't think anything in this store would be in you're price range, especially that exquisite one of a kind piece of jewellery" She said as she turned to walk away. Hermione stood there shocked for a moment. Hermione then got angry and turned to leave. She was now so annoyed that she walked straight back to the firm without getting anything else done and slumped in her seat.

"Hermione, what are you doing back?" Hector said as he walked out of his office straightening his tie and fixing his hair with Patricia following closely behind. Thank god Hermione didn't notice.

"I was practically asked to leave the jewellery store because I didn't look rich enough for their standards" Hermione said as she put her head in her hands and rolled it from side to side.

"The Diagon alley shop?" Hector asked. Hermione bobbed her head up and down before she felt Hector pick her up out of her chair. He stood her up straight, handed her bags to her and followed her out of the firm. After a quickly take away coffee from the coffee shop he and Hermione set off down the street. They reached the shop in no time and hector told Hermione to wait outside for a moment and follow in him in, in exactly 45 seconds. Hermione began counting while he went in.

"Good morning Mr Mane" half the shop chorused as they saw him walk in. He was there favourite costumer.

"Good-day. So how are the sales?" A few girls giggled over nothing and the snobby one that served Hermione walked up to him.

"There excellent thank-you" She said as she fiddled with his tie because it was crooked.

"Good, good" He said before the buzzer went off signalling another costumer coming into the shop. The snobby one glared at Hermione and stormed over to her.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You are not welcome in here" Hermione opened her mouth to retort to the girl but Hector bet her there.

"Now, is that the was we treat our costumer?" Hector said as he looked at the young girls. "This young lady happens to be a very good friend of mine. So you better start sucking up to her and kissing the ground she walks on, or I am taking all my business that has anything to do with this store down the other jewellery store" A few girls gasped and the one that was snobby to Hermione, paled considerably. "Get her anything she wants" Hector said in a stern voice before walking over to Hermione saying good-bye and that he will pick her up at 6:30 and then leaving the shop.

"I am so sorry" the girl started but Hermione cut her off.

"I just want the necklace" Hermione said as she walked over to the counter top it was in. After a few minutes of fumbling around Hermione finally bought the necklace along with some dangling diamond earrings and a plain silver bracelet. Hermione left the shop with her head held high and smiled before going to the beauty shop.

Hermione was treated like an equal as she got everything done in the shop. She was massaged all over, and then had a manicure and pedicure. Not long after they trimmed her hair and the man waved his wand causing Hermione's hair to be pulled up into tight curls. He sprinkled some sparkles on her hair before getting another lady to do her make-up.

All in all Hermione was happy about the way the afternoon went. She spent it laughing with a bunch of happy masseuses hairdressers and nail technicians.

"Good-bye Hermione!" they called as Hermione paid and left the shop.

"Bye!" Hermione said with a big smile as she held her bags firmly and left the shop. Hermione got a shock once she got outside. She must have been in there for a few hours because it was freezing outside and dark-ish. There were only a few people wondering the streets so Hermione turned around on the spot and with a _Crack_ she was in the comfort of her home.

Hermione walked around the house and quickly cleaned it before glancing at the side clock. It was now twenty past six so with roughly ten minutes to spare Hermione slipped into her dress and loved the feeling of being in silky expensive material. Almost like the time at the hospital… Hermione quickly pulled the jewellery on and with no time to spare Hector knocked on her front door. "Come in" Hermione called as she did her bracelet up and walked into the hallway. A whistling Hector walked in her front door.

"Hermione, you look lovely" He said as he walked over to Hermione and gave her a big fat kiss on the cheek.

"Thank-you, do you want the change there is only a few galleons?" Hermione said as went into her kitchen to fish for them.

"No, it's fine… but we should be going" Hermione nodded as her and hector walked to the front door, before she stopped.

"This isn't classified as a date is it? Because I've told you its strictly professional between us" Hermione said as she put her hands on her hips and gave him a stern look.

"No love, now lets go the Limo is waiting" Hector said as he pulled Hermione out the door and closed it behind him. The drive there was mostly the talk of the Firm and a few glasses of Champaign until it pulled up out the front the familiar mansion Hermione didn't want to see. "Lets go my dear" Hector said as he waited for the limo driver to come around and open the door. Upon getting out of the car there was a long red carpet that stretched into the mansion.

Hermione and Hector started on the walk up the red carpet with candles flying in mid air. When they got inside the mansion mostly everyone from the hospitals and big law firms where already there mingling.

The room, which used to be the lounge room was now enchanted to be twice the size hell even five times the size. There was a stage at the very end with a wooden dance floor right in front of it. An orchestra was on the stage and all around the wooden dance floor was circle tables with the names of guest on them.

"Are we late?" Hermione whispered to Hector.

"No Sweets, were just… not early" He said as he flashed Hermione his award winning smile.

"Hector Mane!" Came a shrivelled voice from behind Hermione and Hector. The both turned around to see none other that Neville Longbottom's gran standing there wearing a gold frock with a big blue hat on top.

"Mrs Longbottom" he said as she wondered over to him and accepted a kiss on the hand. It was then that Hermione noticed a rather nervous looking boy fiddling with his cufflinks.

"Neville?" Hermione said as she walked over to him and stood in front of him. Neville looked up at Hermione and beamed.

"Hermione! How are you?" Neville said as he pulled Hermione into a hug. "I was so worried I wouldn't know anybody" Neville admitted as he looked around.

"Same" Hermione admitted herself. Although she was rather hoping not to know anybody. "I'm good how are you, I see you're gran is still alive… and well" Hermione said with a cheerful laugh.

"Yeah," Neville leaned in just so his Grandmother wouldn't see or hear. "Unfortunately" Hermione felt a cold hand on her shoulder and she turned to see Hector.

"We need to go and sit the charity speech is going to be held" Hermione nodded and said good-bye to Neville before linking her arm with Hector and going to search for their seats. They found Hector's seat with the 'one guest' seat next to his in the front of the dance floor.

"Thank-you for coming, and welcome!" Came a booming voice from on the stage. Hermione looked up to see Draco in a white suit with a light green lie on the stage with a microphone. Hermione tried to belittle herself as she lowered herself in the seat.

"Who gave that man a microphone?" Someone yelled from the back. Everyone laughed and turned to see Dr. Chase. Hermione smiled at Blaise and he winked at her before motioning to Cho next to him. Hermione smiled and turned back to the front.

_I can't do it _Hermione thought to her. _I can't be around him. It hurts too much._

"Yes well, Thank-you Dr Chase, and welcome to the Malfoy Charity Ball. It's good to see so many new faces" Draco said into the microphone as he looked around. "And so many … old ones" Draco said as he saw Hermione in the front whispering something to Hector. Hermione hadn't noticed Draco was looking at her so she whispered to Hector she was going to get some fresh air and stood up and left the room. "Enjoy yourselves and we'll have the auction in no time at all" Draco said hurriedly as he handed the microphone to a random person as the music started playing.

Draco quickly followed Hermione and saw she was rushing down the red carpet to get to the bottom. He followed silently as she headed towards the green gardens and stopped just before the rose gardens. Draco walked up and stood behind her. She looked so tempting, she looked like a goddess in the dress and he felt like running his hands over her body. Draco shook the thoughts from his head and took a step forwards.

"Hermione" Draco said in a soft voice. Hermione got the shock of her life and jumped before turning around with a red face and looking at him. Hermione felt her shoulders go limp and her breath catch in her throat.

"What (cough) what do you want? Because I think it's utterly rude to follow someone, then disturb there peace and quite" Hermione snapped angrily. Draco smiled and hung his head. There were a few moments of silence and Hermione turned around to stop herself from crying. There was the faint music in the background playing and Hermione closed her eyes and imagined he wasn't there. Instead she imagined herself dancing on a cloud with Ron.

"I'm so sorry" Draco whispered, causing Hermione's thoughts to be blown away with the wind.

"I don't want to hear it" Hermione said as she turned around and began walking back to the house.

"Why wont you listen to me when I tell you I'm sorry?" Draco said getting slightly aggravated.

"Because!" Hermione yelled as she whirled around to face Draco. "You broke my heart Draco Malfoy! You broke it big time. You said you like me! So I took a chance and once again, I was fucked over" Hermione said sharply. She paused for a moment to let that sink in before she took a few backwards. "I never want to be in the same room as you after tonight, I never want anymore contact, and you will definitely not be my doctor" Hermione said as a tear trickled down her face. She then turned back around and stormed towards to Mansion.

Draco on the other hand bit his lip and clenched his hands as he watched her go. She will certainly hear him out. But how does he get her alone? How will he be able to tell her his real feelings? Just then his watch started beeping indicating the Auction to start in a few moments. Draco smiled a malicious smile and began walking back up to the house.

…………………

Hey, I hoped you liked this chapter, I am also going to update another one with it, because it's the school holidays and I am so incredibly bored, literally all I do is sit on my bed and type this stuff.

Xoxo Alex


	10. Charity Ball Part2

Draco walked back up to the house in a daze. All he wanted was another chance. So upon walking back up to the house he saw He walked into the lounge room where Blaise had just stood up onto the stage and took the microphone.

"All right, well lets get this auction underway. Can someone bring the box up here with the girls names on it up here please" Blaise said sweetly. Draco just saw and old lady out the corner of his eye close a box and head towards the stage. So as fast as lightning Draco pulled his wand out and waved it in the air. A thin bit of paper made its way into the box with the name of Hermione Granger written on it. Draco smirked and took a seat in his seat up the front, only one table away from Hermione's. "OK, so I'll call the names of the girls out and they will come up here. After a few minutes we will send them to wait in our special guest room, while the gentlemen bid on them. Remember People, this is all for a good cause" Blaise smiled a big Dr. Chase smile and the entire girl population in the mansion swooned over him beside's Hermione and Cho.

"Alright well let's start. Pansy Parkinson" Hermione looked around to see her stand up from next to Draco, kiss his cheek and make her way up onto the stage. She was the girl Hermione found in bed with Draco. Blaise began saying the names of other girls Hermione didn't no but still she clapped. "Cho Chang, My lovely girlfriend ladies and gentlemen. And last but not least. Hermione Granger" Hermione's face fell. She didn't put her name in the box. She turned to Hector who was beaming in delight at Hermione.

"Did you do this?" Hermione asked in confusion, but Hector shook his head and Hermione turned bright red and once again tried to belittle herself.

"Come on folks, It seems a Miss Hermione Granger is a little nervous" Hermione smiled nervously around before getting out of her seat and walking up onto the stage. Most of the Male population in the room were staring at Hermione like she was a goddess. "A big round of thanks to these ladies as they go into the guest room" Hermione followed the other girls and as they were going into the guest room they were all given a number card. Hermione got number 17.

"My boyfriend Simon said he's going to bid up to 400 galleons on me" A long brunette haired girl said.

"My Date Nicolas said his daddy is willing to bet up to 700 galleons on me" A tall short haired blonde said from next to Hermione.

"My Boyfriend Draco Malfoy said he's willing to bet up to 10,000 galleons on me" Pansy Parkinson interrupted as she smirked and looked at the other girls. Her eyes landed on Hermione as she looked her up and down and a lazy smile came to her lips. "He said he's so in love with me and will spend whatever it takes to have me" Pansy then sneered at Hermione and turned around.

"What about you?" The tall blonde asked.

"I- I don't think anyone will bid on me" Hermione said truthfully until the blonde snorted.

"Are you kidding? Look at the dress you're in. You're the talk of the ball tonight, everyone wants to go on a date with you" Hermione held her breathe.

"Pansy Parkinson" An old lady yelled into the guest room. Pansy fixed her already perfect hair and left the room. The second she left a machine on the wall turned on and they could hear everything going on out in the room.

"Alright before Pansy comes out here can you all please raise you're cards… ok Thank-you, Pansy Parkinson ladies and gentlemen. She's a dove amongst seagulls. Thank-you Pansy" Pansy then re-entered the room smiling. "All right, we'll start the bidding at 300, 300 over there. 

"_400"_

"_400 over there… any more bids ladies and gentlemen? I personally know Pansy and form what I here she's a devil in the bed. 1000 alright 1500! And another one 6000 holy crap!" _Blaise boomed into the microphone. _"Sold for 6000 galleons, all sales go to the hospital, and you also get to go on a lovely date. That's good. Alright next is-"_ Hermione tuned out of what Blaise was saying an watched as all girls congratulated Pansy on the money she raised.

"What can I say?" Pansy said as her eyes locked with Hermione's. "He really loves me" Slowly the girls started going and coming back in. The tall blonde whose name is Hermione found out Casey and the brunette is Violet. Casey got 800 and Melissa got 650.

"_Now, it's time for the beautifully stunning Hermione Granger" _Hermione held her breathe as she walked up the steps and onto the stage. "Do a little spin" Blaise said as Hermione reached the middle. Hermione turned around and all the males whistled at her. "Thank-you Hermione please go back down now" Hermione smiled at Blaise before walking back down into the guest room nervously.

"_All right, we'll start the bidding at 500 Galleons"_ Blaise said. Almost immediately someone called a number out. Draco sat in his seat waiting for the right time to jump in and start his bidding.

"1000" Came a voice from behind Draco.

"Alright well one thousa-" Blaise was talking until Hector interrupted.

"2000" Hector said loudly and proudly.

"3000" said another voice. Draco sat up in his seat really high and made eye contact with Blaise who gave a nervous look towards him.

"Five thousand galleons" Hector said with a big smile on his face.

"Five thousand five hundred" Said the other voice. This time Draco stood up to see Neville Longbottom with his card in the air. Draco forcefully sat back down and grumbled something before snatching his card off the table.

"Ok we have a bid towards number 44 up the back there, And from what I can see it is our own Hogwarts love struck Neville Longbottom" Blaise said before Hector raised his card in the air. Number 11.

"Ten thousand Galleons" Hector said with a smile.

"Wow… er- ten thousand… going once… going-" Blaise couldn't get to finish because Draco was to caught up in the moment that he almost forgot to bid.

"Twelve thousand" Draco said clearly. Hector turned to him and smirked before raising his hand again.

"Eighteen Thousand"

"Twenty Five thousand"

"Twenty seven thousand"

Hermione sat in the guest room with her mouth hanging open, along with everyone else's. Even Pansy. Hermione glanced at her and smiled. 

"OK well… twenty seven thousand… going once… going twice-" This time Draco stood up and smirked. He would do anything to tell Hermione he was sorry. No matter the cost, no matter anything. He just wanted her to no her was genuinely sorry. You see over the past couple of weeks all Draco had done was mope around the house. Ever since he had woken up that morning and seen Hermione his heart has been slowly breaking to see her. And when he saw none other than Pansy Parkinson in his bed he had gone ballistic.

"Fifty thousand Galleons" Draco said as loud as possible and with a big happy smile. He look triumphantly towards Hector who shrugged then stood up.

"Sixty thousand" Hector said as he faced Draco. And unspoken bond between them was shared. And the bond was for Hermione's heart, Because draco wanted her to know that he cared for her. Even though he made a stupid mistake.

"Seventy-five thousand" Draco retorted quickly.

"Eighty-thousand" Hector said as he loosened the collar of his shirt.

"One hundred thousand" Draco said loudly. Everyone in the entire mansion including the guest room gasped.

"Going once, twice, sold!" Blaise said so quickly barely anyone heard him.

Back in the guest room everyone stood there staring at Hermione. Hermione nervously shifted on her feet and glanced at all the girls before her eyes landed on Pansy. All the other girls screamed in delight, and some in annoyance but other than that they ran happily up to Hermione and hugged her. But still Hermione kept her eyes on Pansy until the girls noticed Hermione and Pansy were having a staring war.

Hermione smirked and walked up to Pansy. She stood less than a 1 centimetre away so that Hermione was slightly looking down her nose at Pansy. Hermione felt her breathe on her chest and smirked lightly.

"What can I say" Hermione started in a slow sweet seductive voice. "He really loves me" Hermione then turned her head on an angle, smiled and left the room with her two new friends Violet and Casey following shortly behind.

Hermione walked down from the side of the stage with Casey and Violet, all three were completely unaware of the looks they were receiving.

"So that's my home number, don't be strangers ok! You both call!" Hermione said as she hugged both the girls and started to walk away.

"Hermione, love" Hector said as he walked over to her and embraced her. "You go the most bids" Hermione blushed and looked absentmindedly around the room for Draco.

"I know, I can't believe it" Hermione said. "Who… who ended up with me?" Hermione asked curiously as they both sat down. All of a sudden the food appeared out of nowhere and Hermione almost drooled over it, it looked that good.

"I'm not aloud to tell you, it's got to be a surprise, But I can tell you that when you go on the date, look for card number 11" Hector said with a wink. Hermione prayed to god that Hector was the one who got the final bid in. But something inside Hermione told her that it wasn't him.

"What have you got?" Hector said as he leaned over to look at Hermione's food.

"I have lobster and salad, what about you?" Hermione said as she put a piece in her mouth with her fingers.

"Peaking Duck and chips… I'll swap you some for some?" Hermione smiled and put a bit of lobster on her fork before putting it sweetly inside his mouth. "That, is irresistible" Hector said as he closed his eyes to savour the taste. "Care to try mine" Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Sure" Hector put some Peaking duck on his fork and led it to Hermione mouth. He carefully put his hand under the fork and Hermione bit it off. "That's really good" Hermione mumbled with a mouthful of the delicious food.

The night went smoothly for Hermione, because luckily Draco stayed out of her way. She only saw the back of his head once and when Hermione did a double take he had already gone.

"OK Ladies and Gentlemen" Blaise said as he stood back up on the stage. "It has come to that dance stage of the Charity event. All the ladies, would you mind lining up?" Blaise said as he motioned towards the right side of the dance floor. Hermione smiled and stood up before making her way over to the right side, she stood there patiently. "Now Gentlemen please make you're way over to the other side of the floor. Great now it is tradition for the females to pick the male to dance with. But we decided to change that this year. We are going to temporally blind both Parties and then lead the female over so she can pick that male she wants. So lets start" Blaise smiled a big smile before waving his wand.

Instantly Hermione became blind and she stood there very vulnerable for a few moments until she felt Blaise take her wrist gently. "Hermione it's Blaise" He whispered to Hermione so no one else could hear. "Who do you want to dance with, I can get the person for you if you like"

"Are you sure? Wouldn't that be classified as cheating?" Hermione whispered urgently.

"Yeah, but no one else will know" Hermione new ever though she couldn't see that Blaise was definitely smirking right about now. Hermione considered choosing Hector for a moment but then decided against it considering she had spent the whole night with him, she then thought about Draco briefly before snorting and pushing the thought aside. Whatever was between the two was in the past.

"Neville Longbottom" Hermione whispered to Blaise. He muttered an 'ok' before taking Hermione over to stand in front of a boy. After what seemed like forever the blindness finally disappeared leaving a very disgruntled Neville in front of Hermione. "Would you care to dance?" Hermione said with a big grin, Neville also smiled and began to dance with Hermione once the music started.

Hermione and Neville talked and danced for around an hour. Mostly about remembering past times and the good old days at Hogwarts until Neville's Grandmother came onto the dance floor demanding he go home with her immediately.

"Don't forget about me Neville" Hermione said happily as she kissed his cheek sweetly and let him go. Hermione then turned around and Saw Hector dancing with and unknown woman who looked to be in he late sixties. "Mr. Mane, it's getting quite late, would you mind taking me home?" Hermione said as she interrupted his dance.

"Why certainly Miss Granger. Terribly sorry Mother, I must go now" Hector said as he leaned down and kissed his mother on the cheek. Hermione and Hector walked out of the lounge room and said good-bye to a few random people before finally getting outside.

"I had fun tonight, thank-you Hector" Hermione said as she lightly blushed.

"I did to my fair woman" He said with a boomingly deep voice. "Now I was-" Hector was interrupted by a Dr Chase.

"Hermione" Blaise called as he ran down to meet them. Hector eyed Hermione and Blaise for a moment before saying he was going to wait in the Limo. Hermione just nodded and took a few footsteps towards Blaise who looked really concerned and anxious.

"Hey what's wrong?" Hermione said as she placed a hand on his upper arm. Blaise huffed for a moment to catch his breath but began speaking anyways.

"I'm worried about him Hermione" Blaise said as he took a seat on the red carpet and put his elbows on his drawn knees. Hermione groaned lightly before taking a seat and placing a comforting arm around him. "He's completely distraught about the whole situation… He said he didn't even realise he did it until he woke up the next morning" Blaise said with his head still buried in his hands. "You know what he said Hermione" Blaise started as he looked up at Hermione. "He said he thinks he was drugged by Pansy. You no in school how she was always clinging and stuff, yeah well apparently she's worse now. He said all he remembers is going to the club having a drink and seeing Pansy again"

"How do you know he's not lying?" Hermione said before she stood up and dusted the back of her dress off.

"Because he said… something which made me believe him" Hermione stared quizzically at Blaise before raising an eyebrow. "He said he loves you Hermione" Blaise quietly before walking back up into the mansion leaving a very, very stunned Hermione in his wake.

"Hermione love, come on" Hermione heard Hector call out. Slowly Hermione turned to see him waving at her to come to him. Hermione made her way over to the limo with a tear or two rolling down her cheek.

…………

**Hello, my lovely chums, how are you all? Good good anyhu please review and tell me what you think.**

**XoxoOoxoX Alex R'n'R**


	11. My Fair Lady

Hermione sat in her cosy apartment four days after the Charity Ball. She had the date tonight and personally Hermione had a bad feeling about it. Slowly she stood up and made her way into the kitchen to clean the already spotless clean bench. Hermione was wearing a plain white dress which hugged her upper form until it reached her knees where it then stopped. She was wearing plain white heals and had her hair neatly pulled back into a bun with a few strands hanging loose.

"Calm down Hermione, everything will go fine. Nothing bad will happen" Hermione reassured herself as she began to lean on the bench before groaning loudly and standing back up at full height whilst pouring herself a glass of water. Hermione looked at the clock once more before grabbing her white shoulder bag and apparating on the spot.

Hermione landed outside a small cosy French restaurant. She walked proudly up to the waiter, who smiled merrily at her. "Bonjour Madam, how may I help you this evening?" Hermione smiled and opened her bag before pulling a silver and purple ticket out of her bag. "My, you are our special guest tonight. The person you are meant to be dining with sends his apologies, but hopes you will enjoy you're self" Hermione became confused all of a sudden but the male waiter outstretched his hand in the opposite direction of the dining area.

Slowly Hermione walked down a corridor with the waiter behind. After a few short steps the waiter had caught up and opened a door on the left of Hermione. Slowly she entered the room and smiled at the waiter who closed the door behind her. Hermione nervously turned around and scanned the room. It was small but on the far wall had hundreds of floating candles against it. To Hermione's left was a door, which Hermione suspected led to their own private kitchen and to her right was just a plain black sparkly wall.

Slowly and surely Hermione's eyes focused on the small cute table dor two in the middle. It had fine china and a little vase with one white rose in the middle. Hermione walked up to the table and noticed a silver and purple envelope with the words Hermione Granger neatly written on the front.

Hermione fingered the envelope for a moment before biting her lip softly and opening it.

_My fair lady,_

_I am dreadfully sorry I could not meet you there tonight. I'm sure I have left you confused and bewildered, but not to worry I shall help you out._

_There are times at night when I think of you._

_Wishing, I hope you think of me to._

_Deep down inside,_

_The fire for you burns bright_

_I want you to know_

_Hermione Jane Granger,_

_I honestly do love you._

_You are my fair lady._

Hermione put the letter down with her mouth lightly open. Someone was in love with her. Someone was in love with her, Hermione Jane Granger. Hermione felt at loss of words for a few moments before she calmly sat down. But when Hermione sat down she felt a crinkle of paper under her. Slowly Hermione pulled another letter with the same hand writing underneath her before opening the letter.

_My fair Lady,_

_I guess you are at loss of words because you needed to sit down. So have a glass of water and calm you apparent nerves, because dinner is on the way. So let the waiter serve you._

The moment Hermione finished reading two waiters came in with two plates of food. They placed them both in front of Hermione and quickly left. Hermione felt even more confused but complied with the letter. She looked at the two dishes in front of her, one was grilled fish with a fresh salad and the other plate had a thick juicy steak with salad. Hermione pulled the fish towards her and picked up her salad fork. The second she did another letter appeared but this time floating a few inches above the fish. Hermione smiled and opened the letter.

_My fair Lady,_

_Good choice, I would have chosen the fish too. But it seems dinner is going to be cut short tonight. Quickly get you're bag and go out into the street. You will find you're next clue from there._

Hermione lightly groaned because she was hungry but stood non-the less. Hermione then stood up and got her bag before slowly making her way outside. Hermione smiled at the waiter who smiled back and held the door open for her. Hermione lightly thanked them and stepped outside.

Once Hermione got outside she smiled as she saw a golden carriage with a white horse pulling the carriage. Holding the rains was a small elf who looked very happy and jumped down before walking over to Hermione.

"Hello there miss. I is Jenkins, I am to give you this and help you into the carriage" Hermione smiled as the small man handed her another envelope and held open the small carriage door. Hermione stepped inside and sat down.

_My fair Lady,_

_It is a good thing tonight is rather cool because I packed an extra blanket for you. Check above on the racks_

Hermione realised how cold it was outside so she stood and pulled the polar fleece warm thick blanket down and covered her body.

_Now that's a bit better isn't it? Lets just hope where you're going will be a bit warmer._

Hermione became suddenly aware that she had no idea were she was going so after a 25 minute drive her stomach became increasingly hungrier so Hermione searched around for a moment but found nothing. After a sudden holt Hermione jumped out of the carriage and looked around.

They were in the woods giving it a dark feeling so Hermione shivered until the man pulled on the reins and left her alone… in the woods.

Hermione wrapped her arms around herself before noticing a tiny shining light. Slowly Hermione followed the light and it led her to a tiny little path. When Hermione stepped foot onto the gravel path hundreds of candles lit the way. So Hermione followed the path for a while, becoming more and more scared by the moment until she reached a clearing.

Right in the middle of the clearing was a table. The table was just like the one back at the restaurant so Hermione felt at ease slightly. She walked forwards until she saw a figure sitting at the table. Hermione walked forward some more, eager to see her date before the candle hovering above the person's head slowly lowered to reveal a thick head of blonde whispery hair.

"_Malfoy!"_ Hermione spat out as she got her thoughts in order. Malfoy who had been facing the other way turned around with a slight smile on his face.

"Hermione" Hermione shook her head and backed away as Malfoy stood up.

"No, no, no, no, no" Hermione repeated to herself as she took a few more steps backwards. "You're not supposed to be here" Hermione said as she got her thoughts in order. "Hell, either am I!" Hermione added "I'm leaving" She muttered before spinning around to apperate but instead nothing happened. Hermione tried again but then it hit her. He deliberately did this.

"Just here me out" Draco said as he took a few steps forwards. "You can't apperate away because I new you would try. You are in the middle of nowhere and have no transportation of getting home. So the only way you're getting home is with me. And secondly, Hey wait!" Draco yelled the last bit as Hermione had spun around and began to walk in the opposite direction. "Hermione please just listen" Draco yelled as he began running towards her. Hermione quickly spun around and pointed a finger at him

"No! I'm done listening to you Draco Malfoy! You have done nothing but cause Drama in my life ever since I met you those months ago. I'm hurt when around you, and it's" Hermione felt tears in her eyes and a large lump in her throat. "It's because… because" Draco carefully took a step forwards so that the end of Hermione's finger was touching his chest. "Because…" Hermione said between tears as she bent her head to look at the ground.

"Because why Hermione?" Draco asked softly.

"Because love hurts Draco Malfoy, it really, really hurts" Hermione whispered the last part. Hermione looked up at Draco who had taken another step forwards.

"If you're trying to tell me you love me Hermione, then I guess I only have one thing to tell you…" Draco started as he filled the gap between them and placed his hands on her neck and the back of her head. "I love you to" Hermione had no time to respond as Draco sweetly pressed his lips to hers. Hermione gasped and melted into the kiss.

Without even knowing, this was the kiss Hermione had been waiting her whole life for. This kiss melted away all memories of Ron and Victor. This kiss defined all others.

This was the kiss Hermione wanted to have for the rest of her life.

This was the man Hermione wanted to spend the rest of her life with. '_Oh my god…' _Hermione thought as she was bursting with excitement.

Draco gently pulled away and Hermione stood still with her lips still pursed and her eyes gently closed. Draco let out a chuckle. "Open you're eyes" Draco whispered. Hermione softly opened her eyes and smiled just a little bit before pressing her lips to Draco's again. "I have… to ask… you a… question…" Draco said in between kisses.

"And what's that?" Hermione said with a big smile as she swayed lightly.

"Would you like to spend the night at mine?" Hermione stopped swaying as Draco said this and stared at him. Hermione thought about this for a moment before nodding silently. "Good" Draco murmured gently before his lips faintly touched Hermione's, then evolved into an even more passionate kiss.

Draco turned himself and Hermione around on the spot where they then apperated to Hermione's flat. The two of them shuffled back for a few until Hermione accidentally stood on the missing Crookshanks.

"Oh my god!" Hermione said as she pulled away and leant down to pick Crookshanks up. "You're back… oh I missed you" Hermione said as she kissed Crookshanks's forehead.

"That's good, but can we keep going" Draco said as he tried to nudge Hermione towards the bedroom. Hermione smiled and leaned up to kiss Draco while they both kept shuffling towards the bedroom.

The next morning Draco woke up with a big smile on his face and something furry and warm in between Hermione and himself. Draco peeked one eye open as the furry cat began to lick his face.

"You better not get used to this cat," Draco said as he closed his eyes again. "I'm not good with sharing my bed, especially if there is a naked woman in my bed" Draco heard Hermione move the cat before she snuggled up against his chest.

"Shut up Draco. This was his bed before it was yours" Draco smirked and kissed Hermione's forehead.

"It may have been his bed. But it's mine now"

A/N- hey guys, I hope you like it

Kisses and please review!!!

Loov you all xoxoox alex


	12. Expected? or UnExpected?

Hermione walked into her apartment feeling happier than she had in months, although she did have a cold and was sick the past few days, but other than that she was fantastic. She smiled as she placed her coat on the coat rack and her keys and handbag on the front table. Hermione paused for the briefest of moments to look at a picture on the table. It was of her and her mother taken some years ago, it wasn't magical so it didn't move but to Hermione it was magical. Her mum had her arms around Hermione's shoulders while Hermione was on a swing. The wind was blowing viciously but both mother and daughter didn't notice because they were smiling and enjoying each other's company.

"Is that you babe?" Draco called out from the kitchen, snapping Hermione from her daydream. Hermione bit her bottom lip and called back a 'Yeah' before walking down the small hallway and into the small kitchen. Draco was standing with his back to her wearing only his black silky boxers and red and white checked apron cooking over the stove.

Since Hermione and Draco had started dating around 4 months ago, Draco hadn't left Hermione's apartment once. He did go home to get clean underwear and a fresh pair of clothes a few days ago and he did go to work, but other than that he now called Hermione's little home his home also.

And they had the best of times. Since neither of them could cook they ordered take-away food a lot from the little Vietnamese restaurant down the ally and noodles from a little place also. They lazed around the house most of the time just talking about the adventures they had had, and the lovers they had been with.

One time Draco bought up that night Hermione had caught him and Pansy in bed and Hermione locked herself in her bedroom for 3 hours, exclaiming she had been throwing up. Draco knocked at the door for over an hour before giving up and going to watch TV. When Hermione had entered she told him that Pansy's name was to never be mentioned in this household again. Draco then walked up to Hermione kissed her passionately before murmuring Pansy was the worst person he had ever been with. Hermione smiled before they sat down to watch TV.

"Oh that smells scrumptious" Hermione said as she walked over to Draco whilst removing her scarf and her shoes. Hermione then wrapped her arms around him from behind and kissed his exposed bar back tenderly causing shivers to go shooting down his spine. "What is it?" Hermione asked out of curiosity as she kissed Draco a few more times.

"Italian meatball pasta. I learnt how to make it a few years ago when I stayed at Blaise's house for a while" Hermione smiled as Draco placed the wooden spoon in the meatball pasta and bought out a tiny little bit for Hermione to taste. Hermione sipped the sauce and closed her eyes.

"Hmm. That's good" Hermione murmured as she savoured the taste. "So what's on the agenda for tonight" Hermione said as she let go of Draco lightly and walked over to the TV. Hermione flicked it on and the show Draco had caught her watching a few months before flicked on. Hermione tried to change the channel but every button she pressed didn't allow her to get the naked girls off the screen.

"I think the remote has runout of batteries by the way" Draco stated in an obvious tone from right behind Hermione. Hermione jumped and dropped it.

"Yes well it seems that way… you fix the TV and I'll get changed" Draco nodded, as he was transfixed with the girls on screen. "Oh my lord" Hermione muttered as she walked over to the TV box and turned it off. "Men" Hermione said as she walked past Draco and into the bedroom to change into her comfortable clothes.

"Well I was thinking" Draco started as he called out to Hermione. "Tonight we should have dinner, relax, take it easy then make mad passionate love all night afterwards" Hermione smiled at this as she pulled her work t-shirt off.

"That's all we ever do" Draco smirked at this as he walked over to the bedroom doorframe and leaned against it. He watched silently as Hermione slipped her pants off and walked over to the cupboards in just underwear and a bra to retrieve her daggy clothes. Draco bit his bottom lip as Hermione bent over to get her clothes before she stood back and turned around suddenly. Hermione got the fright of her life as she saw Draco there and for a slipt second all she could think about was trying to cover her body.

"Draco don't do that" Hermione said as she tried to get her breathing in order. Draco could only smirk and walk out of the room to go and prepare dinner. Hermione pulled her tracky pants and baggy t-shirt on and slipped into her huge ugg boots.

"Well, I might just check my emails while you're cooking dinner then" Hermione said as she entered the main room and walked over to the computer; flicking it on in the process. It beeped on and took a few minutes to load. Hermione hummed to herself lightly as she logged herself on.

"You wouldn't believe what the prophet has posted" Draco said as he entered the room and handed Hermione the latest Daily Prophet.

"What's that?" Hermione murmured as she saw herself on the front page of the newspaper. Hermione and Draco were holding hands whilst walking down Diagon Alley. To the entire wizarding world, Hermione and Draco dating was a huge shock at first, but after a while it all settled down and they only appeared in a magazine or newspaper every few days if they were lucky. In the photo Draco and Hermione were holding hands walking down Diagon Alley. But the thing that got to Hermione was the heading.

_**Is She Pregnant?**_

_These latest pictures have been taken of the newest celebrity couple Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. There were many suspicions about to so called couple after they appeared to have loathed each other all through school, but rumours and now stories are confirming they are in fact in love and are expecting together._

As Hermione read her eyes widened and she looked back at the picture again. Sure enough her t-shirt looked a little stretched over her stomach but she couldn't possible be pregnant… but yet it was a while since she had had her period too.

"How funny is that, you'd think we would know if you were pregnant first ey?" Draco said in a sarcastic tone as he walked into the kitchen to serve dinner up. But Hermione wasn't listening to his rambling.

Hermione glanced down at her stomach and noticed she had gained a few kilos but Hermione filed that theory under staying at home all the time with Draco. She then looked back up to the computer then back down to her stomach with only one thing on her mind. All Hermione could think about for the moment was forcefully pulling her diary over to her and glancing at the date in the corner.

It struck Hermione like a tonne of bricks, and before she could think about what she was doing she had grabbed her bag and apperated out of there as fast as possible.

Hermione walked through St. Mungo's hallways until she got to the receptionist with long blonde locks and piercing blue eyes. "Hi there welcome to St. Mungo's how can I help you?" Hermione began breathing rather rigidly and she only just managed to wheeze out.

"Pregnancy test" The nurse told Hermione to go down the corridor and up two flights of stairs and she would be in the infirmary section of Mungo's. Hermione quickly left as soon as the lady finished and basically ran all the way up to the 3rd floor.

"Pregnancy… test" Hermione said in a puffed out tone once she reached the infirmary receptionist.

"Certainly could you just follow me?" Hermione nodded and followed the elderly with a lot of wrinkles. "Now love, just wait in here and I will send someone in" Hermione nodded before a thought struck her.

"I was wondering… Dr. Chase? Is he available to see me?" Hermione asked as she walked into the room.

"No worries, I saw him walk by not to long before" Hermione breathed a sigh of relaxation as the door closed. The room she was in was plain with a chair or two, an examination table, a desk in the corner with a computer on it a few cupboards and a curtain that covered a tiny corner of the room. Hermione sat there with a quiet intense look on her face. She was nervous.

"I might be pregnant" Hermione began to mumble as she fiddled with her t-shirt unconsciously. "I'll be a mum," Hermione said quietly.

The door at the side of the room sprang open and in walked Blaise with a big smile on his face. "Hermione" Blaise said as he strode over to Hermione and embraced her in a friendly manor.

"Blaise I don't want to beat around the bush, please just do the test" Hermione said with worried eyes. Blaise looked at the very worried Hermione with concern. He had known Draco for quiet sometime and he had only recently met Hermione a few months before but their friendship was strong. Blaise and Cho often came around for coffee once in a while and on several occasions they had ended up staying the night there.

"All right Hermione, lay down and lift you're shirt to the bottom of you're rib cage" Hermione nodded and quickly did as Blaise said. "Do you want me to do this the muggle way or the magical way?"

"Which way is faster?" Asked Hermione.

"Magic" Hermione nodded and felt an over whelming sensation come over her. Blaise had pointed his wand at Hermione's stomach and in an instant a baby pink colour was shown pointing from the tip of his wand. Blaise's face fell and Hermione new in an instant what the answer was. "Hermione… you're-" Before Blaise could finish Hermione cut in.

"I left something on the stove I have to go" Hermione said quiet quickly as she stood up and pulled her top down forcefully whilst going to walk past Blaise. All Hermione needed at the moment was a hug from Draco and for him to tell her everything will be all right.

"Hermione you need to talk to Draco about this" Blaise said as he caught Hermione's upper arm in his firm grasp.

"NO! … No he can't know Blaise" Hermione said as she gave Blaise a pleading look. "Please I'll get it terminated… we can't have a baby Blaise. I'm… where… where not even married. Just don't tell him please I'll have an abortion" Blaise looked into Hermione's eyes and wished for more than anything to tell her she could, but at the moment Blaise couldn't so slowly has sat Hermione back down on the uncomfortable bed and sat down next to her.

"Hermione it's to late" Hermione's face paled as she heard this. She was going to have a baby. A little life was inside her. A little Draco and Hermione were inside her. "You're almost four months pregnant" Hermione's hand flew up to her mouth as she gasped inwardly, and that's when it hit her. Maybe having a baby was a god thing. The next step in her life.

"I have to go tell Draco… I have to tell my dad and that horrible woman… I have to tell Ginny… Oh my god our kids could go to school together… Blaise I have to go" Hermione said really quickly in a panicked tone. She quickly hugged Blaise and gave him a big kiss on the cheek before literally running out of the hospital and to the apparition point, completely forgetting to pay for the examination.

"DRACO!" Hermione yelled as she dropped her bag and kicked her shoes off as fast as possible before speeding into the kitchen.

"What?" Draco half yelled back as he put two plates of food on the table. "And where did you go?" Draco said as he put his hands on his hips in a very Mrs. Weasley like manor. Hermione could only grin the biggest grin of her life before rushing over to a very happy Draco and jumping into his arms with her legs wrapped around his waist. Hermione then tackled him with kissed. "What's going on" Draco asked between kisses. Hermione paused before giving Draco one more big smooch on the lips.

"It's true" Hermione blurted out. Draco stared at Hermione in confusion and she let out a laugh. "The Prophet Draco… I'm pregnant" Draco grinned crazily before kissing Hermione to the extreme.

"You mean, they were right" Hermione nodded and put her hand on her stomach, still in Draco's arms.

"There is a baby in there, it's your's" Draco kissed Hermione intensely before setting her down on the ground.

"I'm going to be a dad…" Hermione smiled as Draco burst out laughing and spun her around before stopping and staring into Hermione's eyes. "Then there's something I've got to do" Draco placed a hand to Hermione's cheek before walking out of the room and into the bedroom. Hermione felt her heart drop as Draco left the room. She thought he was leaving her for good, but when he returned with something clenched tightly in his hand Hermione felt her heart quicken once more.

Draco got down on one knee and coughed slightly to rid the nerves that were building up in him. He held onto Hermione's hands and smiled at her. Hermione smiled back and felt the temperature in the room go up about 50 degrees.

"Hermione we have been through more than what most married couple have been through in their entire life. And although this is not the way I planned to do this I want to ask you something. Most possibly the biggest question to ever escape my like but I would like you to answer completely truthfully" Hermione nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek from all the emotions running through her. "I love you Hermione, and I hope you feel the same way about me… I hope I can be the man of you're dreams, and the best father in the world. I hope to be the best lover in bed you've ever had and will have might I add, and I hope the answer to the next question is yes" Draco paused for an affect and Hermione knew her answer before Draco had asked the question.

"YES!!" Hermione screamed as she wrapped her arms around Draco and kissed him. Draco smirked and kissed Hermione before thinking of something quickly.

"So yes, you'll do my taxes?" Hermione paused and she stared at Draco with her mouth a gap.

"Huh?" Hermione blurted out as Draco began laughing.

"I'm joking… will you marry me" Hermione put her hand up to her chin as if contemplating the answer before answering gently this time.

"Yes" Hermione was spun around once more as Draco kissed her. He placed her down on the ground just as a furry feline came purring in between Hermione's legs. "Awww Crookshanks guess what baby, you have a new daddy and brother or sister" Crookshanks purred in the comfort of Hermione's arms and Draco tsk'd it before sitting down to eat his now cold dinner.

"The cat has to go" Draco said with a mouthful of food. "It hogs the entire bed" Hermione sat down with the cat on her lap and picked up her silver fork.

"Leave him alone, it was his bed first" Hermione muttered. Draco eyed the cat whilst thinking to himself 'Mine now'

Hello, how are you all? I hope you're good because guess what? Only a few more chapters till the end of the story, tear, tear sniffle cry.

**LoL, please review,**

**Thank-you, Alex**


End file.
